


谣言止于智者

by Blumenzwiebel



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 有互攻情节，介意的同学请自行闪避概要：克拉克在卢瑟的派对上拦下布鲁斯，并跟在他之后离开房间打算看这个可疑的哥谭阔佬想搞♂点♂什么花样时，他万万没想到自己会变成布鲁斯·韦恩式绯闻的新一号男主角。
Relationships: Batman&Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

克拉克是在回到自己公寓时接到了那个电话。

“我该早一点提醒你的。”露易丝在那头说，听起来一半在憋笑一半在叹气。

“你在说什么？”克拉克问，他还能闻到自己头发里都是灰烬的气息，一等挂断电话他就必须去冲洗一下，超人也许无坚不摧，但超级感官有时候也不全是优势。

“你和布鲁斯·韦恩。”露易丝说，“我应该警告你在他身边要特别小心这种事的。”

哪种事？克拉克莫名其妙。他当然没忘记今晚稍早他和布鲁斯·韦恩那段短暂令人不快的交流。克拉克很少会那么快对一个人产生负面观感，但韦恩办到了：从他那个轻慢的丝毫不把一个区区记者放在眼里的态度，还有提及超人时藏都不想藏的反感，更别提他一边诋毁超人，自己却在明目张胆地进行着某种商业间谍行为，只可惜克拉克只来得及跟到一半就不得不飞走去救人了。

他分了点神，差点没听见露易丝在说什么：“——现在说什么都晚了，你和他被人拍到了。”

“等等，我和他什么了？”

**

很显然，星球日报并不是唯一一家派了记者去采访的，在满场媒体中也不只是克拉克一个人盯上了韦恩。更不幸的是，当克拉克迎向布鲁斯·韦恩，试图从他嘴里掏出一句关于哥谭的蝙蝠侠的评论时，他完全没有意识到，他自己正在成为那些长枪短炮的焦点。

克拉克麻木地看着八卦网页上的内容，想的是，他实在是低估了八卦网站睁眼说瞎话的本领。

“从他二十年前离奇地从失踪中归来，就以一己之力养活了无数八卦小报记者，他们还有他们的目标读者爱他爱得情真意切，最疯狂的那几年，任何一个还过得去的人走在他身边就会自动生成一条绯闻，他们甚至会逐帧分析微表情，来找出可能存在的蛛丝马迹。”露易丝在那头为他解说，她现在听起来已经完全没有要掩盖笑意的意思了。

“而你，克拉克，你和韦恩之间那短短几分钟迸发的火花，正是他们想要的那种暧昧场景。”

“我只是走过去问他一个问题！我在做我的工作！”克拉克哭笑不得，“他一开始正眼都没看我！我们甚至都没说几句话！”

克拉克曾经一度担心他们分手后会做不成朋友，现在他发现了前女友当朋友的弊端：露易丝确实会在任何必要的时候毫不犹豫地站在他这边，但该嘲笑他的时候也真的一点也不会客气。

“但人们看见的只是他转身走出了房间，你也紧跟了上去。”露易丝说。

“那个视频是被剪辑过的！”克拉克竭力自辩，“那中间至少还有一段，我听见了他在跟自己耳机里的那个男人说话，所以才想要跟出去看他想要做什么。”

“但你们俩就那么一起消失不见了，接下来谁都没再看见你们任何一个再出现。这完全就是布鲁斯·韦恩出席派对猎艳偷溜时会发生的事。”露易丝总结，“所以真的不能怪他们合理猜测你是被韦恩带走了。”

“你明明知道我是为什么消失了，你也看见新闻了。”他几乎是赌气地回答。露易丝噗嗤笑了。

“真的，你打算就这么回答？这就是你唯一想到的不在场证明？我是超人，你们怀疑我和韦恩搞上时我正在地球另一个角落救人？”

克拉克恼火地抿嘴，他扫过网页，看见下边评论里刷起了“五十度韦恩”，显然有人认出了他是个记者。克拉克暗自吐槽地想，当然了，他在视频里照片上都挂着媒体入场证呢。

“没人会那么无聊来问我这种问题的。我就是个无名小卒。”克拉克说，但他看着那些还是在不断增长的观看人数和评论，不免气弱， “只是两个男人被拍到一前一后离开房间，这根本不能算新闻。”

这一点其实没有错。信息时代，任何新闻都是五分钟刷新一次，没人会真的在乎一次捕风捉影的名人八卦。

除非同样的巧合在24小时内又发生了一次。

克拉克不相信所谓的墨菲法则，他第二天在报道大都会重建纪念活动的现场看见布鲁斯·韦恩时，也没有太意外。韦恩集团本来就在重建活动中扮演了一个重要角色。当韦恩从会场那一头冷淡地扫了他一眼，克拉克也绝对没有因为想到那些网上的评论而尴尬。他怀疑韦恩甚至可能都不知道他们之间被传了绯闻。

克拉克中规中矩地完成了自己的工作，这一次他非常留心着没有再去找韦恩的麻烦。然后，超人的日常又一次强行插入了：他听见了呼救声，克拉克找了个空隙离开了人群，去完成了救援。

二十分钟后，他再次回到现场，低调地融入记者群中，眼角余光看见韦恩也走了回来。克拉克收回目光，忽然意识到他身边的那位记者正以一种暧昧眼神打量他。

然后又发生了一次。再一次。又一次。

克拉克并没有及时地意识到这些可怕的巧合。直到报社娱乐版的同事非常委婉地问他是否需要做一个回应，他才想起了那个网站，而那时已经覆水难收：有人仔细记录了在过去一周的时间里，他和布鲁斯·韦恩，总是会出现在同一个公开活动当中，然后到了中途就一前一后莫名不知去向。

从而得出结论，到底他们俩这算是天雷勾动地火一发不可收拾，还是久旱逢甘霖情难自禁，反正他们肯定是搞到一起了。

“在过去一周大都会都是重建主题的纪念活动，他是名流，我是记者，我们当然都会出现在这类场合。”克拉克有气无力地说， “你也知道我为什么会忽然离场，我必须走。”

“我知道，但其他人不知道。”露易丝同情地看着他，同时指出，“你该庆幸他们这样误解你的离场。韦恩是名人，他有理由随时离开。但你是记者，你理应一直在那里，如果有人把你的不在场和超人出现在别的地方的频率联系在一起，那就更糟糕了。”

“这么说我还该感谢他吗？”克拉克翻了个白眼：“为什么人们居然会孜孜不倦地关注这种根本不可能的事，我是说，我们甚至不算认识对方！”

露易丝转了转眼睛：“我不知道呀，大概是年龄差距、阶级差距带来的禁忌感，名人绯闻的话题性，顺便还有两张英俊面孔放在一起的吸引力？”

克拉克一点也不觉得好笑。

事已至此，克拉克不能解释或回应，任何回应都是坐实，露易丝这么告诫他。他唯一能指望的就是韦恩了。

照露易丝的说法，布鲁斯·韦恩这位哥谭的钻石王老五，八卦小报的宠儿，最长不超过一周臂弯里就要换一个美人。一旦他这周的新女伴正式登场，克拉克，还有他们这段莫名其妙的绯闻自然也就会立即被八卦群众给忘光光了。

但韦恩什么也没做。他就好像忽然间转了性，不再有超模，也不再有名媛，更没有新猎物，一周过去，又下一周，那些八卦小报为他留的位置都空了出来。他还是一点动静都没有。

就连电台节目里的主持人都忧心忡忡地表示，莫非难道，他们看了这么多年的八卦狗血戏终于要落幕了，他们的哥谭宝贝终于到了觅得真爱要定下来的这一天？

克拉克坐在出差前往哥谭的列车上一边编辑一篇稿子一边分心听着，正被逗得想笑，然后忽然意识到那些人在说的那个真爱可能指的是自己，差点惊出热视线把电脑射穿。


	2. Chapter 2

** 

布鲁斯比任何人都清楚两重生活的脆弱性，以及要维持好两者之间的安全距离又有多难。

这也是为什么他额外需要打造经营好布鲁斯·韦恩这层面具，特别是附加的花花公子滤镜：一个被宠坏了、大脑空空、不肯长大，总是不按常规出牌的坏男人，不管他做了什么，人们都会自己给他找到一个理由来解释，因为他是布鲁斯·韦恩。

随着他年岁渐长之后，想要维持这一层的难度也渐渐增加了：二十多年的义警生涯，对任何人来说都太多了。哥谭的恶棍和黑帮换了一波又一波，什么也没改变，只有黑暗骑士和他的城市还在挣扎。而藏在布鲁斯·韦恩的光鲜面具后那个愤怒阴郁的自我，对日常的虚伪逢迎应对也越来越缺乏耐心，只差那么一点便要掀开外壳跳出来。

超人的出现，更是加速恶化了这个趋势，把他更快地推到了摇摇欲坠的边缘。

在卢瑟的派对上，当那个记者冒冒失失地拦住他，问他怎么看待哥谭的蝙蝠时，无疑挑动了他为超人绷紧了太久的神经，那小记者满脸天真青涩，实在太过理直气壮，以至于布鲁斯彻底失去了虚以委蛇的耐心。

这不是什么大问题，布鲁斯·韦恩可以因为任何理由对任何人心情不佳，态度不善，没人会因此大惊小怪，他们更多是一笑置之，耸耸肩膀，因为，布鲁斯·韦恩就是这样的人嘛。

他们也确实这么做了。只是这一次后续发展意外地落到了布鲁斯预测完全相反的方向。

“当我建议您去约会某个大都会的淑女，我想我的出发视角可能稍微有所偏狭了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“显然，大众知道自己在找什么，看看那颧骨，哪怕您也被迷得神魂颠倒，我真的一点不意外。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，但也留意到阿尔弗雷德语气里极淡的那一丝笑意，这些日子以来，他的管家甚少有这样轻松打趣他的时候了。

于是布鲁斯也一笑置之。他这一周还要继续留在大都会跟进一些项目进展，这么多年的经验告诉他，对类似的花边新闻，最好的处理就是冷处理。

尽管旧经验并不总是能管用，特别是碰上了新情况。不过另一方面，布鲁斯也深谙变通之道。

“也许布鲁斯·韦恩需要一个新约会来冲淡之前的影响了，您觉得呢？”布鲁斯结束他的大都会之行回到家中，他的管家如此提醒他，布鲁斯稍事停顿，从电脑前回头。

“为什么？”

“你没跟进网上的趋势，对吗？可怜的肯特先生现在已经被当成你的秘密情人，正被各路人士进行大起底。”

布鲁斯哼了声。“我知道。”

阿尔弗雷德脸上闪过一分讶异：“你知道？但——”并没有做任何动作。

“布鲁斯·韦恩需要绯闻。他也有了。”布鲁斯言简意赅。

这一周他也在活动现场看见肯特兢兢业业跑新闻的身影。如今那个记者已经学乖了，不再来招惹他。但不管他现在有多想和布鲁斯·韦恩撇清关系，已经为时已晚。拜之前那个阴差阳错的视频，谣言一旦得到了土壤，就会迅速发酵，人们都只会紧盯着自己想要看见的东西，真相为何已经不重要。现在大众绝对相信他和那个肯特之间有着说不清的暧昧关系了。在这个过程中，布鲁斯可能还有意无意地推波助澜了那么一下下。

他如今要跟进大都会分公司的重建，要关注卢瑟背后在打什么主意，要随时跟踪那个外星人的动向，夜里偶尔还要偷溜回哥谭履行义警职责。在如此紧密的行程下，哪怕蝙蝠侠也不可能再抽空去为布鲁斯·韦恩策划一个新的绯闻烟雾弹，实在不能怪他抓住了这个机会。对方还是一个较真的记者，绝不会拿这个找上门来敲诈他，如此的方便好用，所以，何必多此一举去破坏它呢。

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，他也明白了，欲言又止，“可是，肯特先生无辜地被卷入这件事里，对他似乎有点不公平。”

“他是个记者，”布鲁斯说，“如果他够聪明，就知道怎么利用这个机会得到好处。从这个角度来说，他还该感谢我呢。”

但肯特显然没有那么聪明。他把所有和韦恩集团有关的采访都交给了自己的同事，同时坚定地拒绝回应任何和布鲁斯·韦恩有关的话题。一个布鲁斯约会过之后关系也还不错的女明星在访谈节目里半开玩笑地提起了这事：克拉克·肯特打来电话想要和她预约一个采访，但她提及这个绯闻时，星球日报社的记者便态度生硬地退却了。

“这感觉甚至有点甜蜜，对不对？”女明星说，咯咯笑着，“就像他在试图保护布鲁斯，不想给他压力逼他承认这段关系——布鲁斯，如果你也正好在看这节目，相比之下，你的表现可不怎么样，是时候带这个小可爱正式出去约会一次了。”

当然了，并没有约会，也没有声明，布鲁斯只是用沉默让谣言继续发酵。分公司重建有条不紊地进行着，与此同时，蝙蝠侠继续行动，监视超人在全球的活动行踪，追查卢瑟在印度洋的鬼祟行动。

一切如此顺利，布鲁斯差点想给星球日报社送去一束花，向肯特表示自己的感谢。

布鲁斯当然不会天真到以为肯特会一直默默忍受下去。本地电台首次公开地谈论起这段露水情缘是否会真的转为一段长期关系的那个注定要被诅咒的日子（他们很聪明地没有提及另一个人的名字，毕竟从没有类似声明或证据，他们也从没被拍到过在一起，除了第一次），布鲁斯就在哥谭街头看见了那个记者的身影。

他示意阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德也看见了。他给了布鲁斯一个明显的忍耐神色，还是把车停在了肯特身侧。肯特专注在他的笔记上，布鲁斯清清嗓子，看着记者转过来。肯特瞪大眼睛，车门朝着他充满暗示地打开时，他看起来很惊恐。

“我不觉得——”

“哥谭每个路人都能认出我的车。”布鲁斯告诉他，“你可以现在上车，也可以继续站在那里给人提供更多话题。”

肯特吞咽了一下，忍气吞声地上了车。

布鲁斯·韦恩把很多人带上过自己的车，大多数时候，双方都心照不宣知道会有什么后续发展。很少有人——实际上，确切来说是从没有——像肯特这样，坐得直挺挺的，面带警惕，离他尽可能地远，就好像布鲁斯是什么危险人物，一个不留神没看住就会扑过去咬他一口。

这个念头闪过，布鲁斯假笑起来，心满意足地看着肯特整个人更僵硬了。

“肯特先生，”他说，“我相信你也注意到了，我们上次交谈之后，一些事情似乎出现了有趣的走向。”

“你知道。”肯特说，恍然大悟，随即眉间出现一道困惑的小褶：“可是为什么你不——”

“否认只能起到反作用。”布鲁斯说，“人们只愿意听他们想听的。再说了，在这件事里，没人真的受到伤害，不是吗？”

肯特因恼火而涨红了脸，“什么？也许你习惯利用媒体，但我的个人隐私却因此被翻到了大庭广众之下——”

布鲁斯略带兴味地看着他颧骨染上的那一缕嫣红，第一次意识到那些津津乐道他为什么会看上肯特的人都看到了什么，撇开别的不提，肯特确实有一张漂亮脸蛋。

肯特转而迷惑地看着他，他才忽然意识到自己已经盯着人家看了好几秒了，见鬼。布鲁斯掩饰地咳嗽一声，收回不合时宜的遐思。

“但这件事对你也不是没有好处，不是吗？”他暗示道，“你不懂得利用这个就太傻了。不用谢。”

肯特眨了眨眼，“不用——”他咬牙切齿地说，“真的？你觉得这对我还是一件好事吗？”

“你是记者，你最该清楚了，”布鲁斯不耐烦地说，肯特要么是真的过于正直，要么就是蠢得无药可救，两样都很要命。“有很多人会因为我的名字而愿意对你的采访大开方便之门，特别是那些你本来无法接触到的人。”

“是吗？”肯特半点感激之情都没有，倒像是更生气了，挑衅道，“比如说呢，蝙蝠侠也在这个范围里吗？毕竟他也和你住在同一个城市里呢。我能用你的名字去找蝙蝠侠问他要一个采访吗？”

你根本不知道自己在说什么，布鲁斯冷酷地想。但从他们相遇以来第一次，肯特让他开始觉得有点意思了，一股热意在他身体里涌动，布鲁斯稍稍坐得更开一点，他的裤子也忽然间变得有点紧。空气里有些什么改变了。

布鲁斯忽然意识到，这些日子他太过投入在超人的事上，不但荒疏了那些半真半假的暧昧绯闻，也完全漠视了自己身体的欲求，但那些东西不会因为你不肯关注就不存在。相反，它只会一点点累积，然后在最不合适的时间冒头。阿尔弗雷德是对的，布鲁斯·韦恩确实需要一个约会了。

但他也已经有了，不是吗？

布鲁斯以一种掠夺者的眼神打量着眼前的男人，肯特毫不畏缩地看回来。我不会被你吓退的，那双闪闪发亮的眼睛这么说。布鲁斯情不自禁地从嘴角溢出一分残酷的笑意，天，就连这种天真都甜美得令人垂涎，让人想染指。

他任由心中这个冲动的念头在这一刻压倒性地占了上风，倾身向肯特的方向。肯特肩膀猛地向后一缩，大概以为布鲁斯想攻击他。他也不算大错特错。布鲁斯带着冷酷的笑容将肯特按在了后座上，他宽大的手掌环绕着肯特的脖颈，感觉手掌下陡然猛烈起来的脉搏跳动。肯特被这忽然的变化惊得完全不能动弹，那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛里无助地倒映出布鲁斯逼近的面孔。

蝙蝠侠能嗅到恐惧，布鲁斯·韦恩能看穿欲望，但在这一刻，布鲁斯从克拉克·肯特唇上攫取的，两者兼有。

=========

这两个人的反应基本上是这样的：  
克拉克：为什么我什么都没做就被安排得明明白白的 (,,Ծ‸Ծ,, )  
布鲁斯：反正我什么都不用做也会有人帮我编得明明白白的 ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧


	3. Chapter 3

“克拉克，”露易丝很耐心地说，“我有没有告诉你，不要再像那样接近布鲁斯·韦恩？”

克拉克唯一庆幸的是他现在人在哥谭，露易丝在电话里看不见他一瞬间就满脸通红的模样，“我没有接近他，是他过来——等等，你是怎么知道我今天见到他了？”

露易丝叹了口气，克拉克忽然有了一个很糟糕的预感。

“不只是我知道了，任何一个能上网点开那个网站的人都知道，也看见了你是怎么上了韦恩的车。”露易丝说，克拉克绝望地呻吟起来，不，这不是真的，他不可能又一次——“你和他被拍到了。为什么你要上他的车？”

“我当时只是想要和他说清楚，”克拉克无力地说，“我只是想要解决这个越来越不可收拾的局面。”

“噢，那你们说清楚了吗？”露易丝不冷不热地问，很显然知道答案会是否定的。

不，非但没有说清楚，克拉克麻木地想，某种程度上可能还把那个谣言进一步坐实了。

两个小时前在车里发生的一切还历历在目，他依然清晰记得韦恩健壮的身躯紧贴在他身上的感觉，他有力的双手顺着克拉克的肩膀滑下，牢牢地把他钉在那里，还有那张嘴，明明前一秒还在吐出刻薄刺人的言语，下一秒已经强硬地碾压过来，粗暴地夺走克拉克的呼吸——

在穿上那一身制服后，克拉克已经极少有这样脆弱无力的时刻。但完全不同于他面对各种天灾人祸的危机，或者是和佐德对抗时那种害怕超人如果做得不够好就会有人死去，整个世界因此而倾覆的恐惧，克拉克很清楚韦恩只是一个普通人，他根本不可能撼动或伤害超人分毫，但在这一刻，克拉克脊背后还是反射性地涌起了一股本能的战栗，就像是——

就像韦恩是如此想要他，而克拉克也不想拒绝。

但那一刻转瞬即逝，韦恩猛地放开了他，突兀地结束这个吻。他瞪着克拉克，克拉克也茫然地看回去，韦恩眼眸暗沉，微微喘息，面颊泛红。克拉克怀疑自己看起来也和他差不多。不止如此，克拉克的超级感官还能听见韦恩的心率变化，他的心跳得那么狂野，虽然表面上还是面无表情，但他毫无疑问已经性奋起来了。克拉克不由滞住了呼吸，下意识地舔了舔还因为那一吻而刺痛的嘴唇，韦恩的视线随之落在那里，然后又再次突兀地移开。他盯着克拉克，眼神莫测高深。

一声刻意的咳嗽打破了他们之间的胶着气氛，“布鲁斯老爷，我们到了。”

克拉克被这个提醒吓了一跳，这才发现外面已经是自己的酒店，他也才意识前方全程都在的司机。虽然车子中间有隔板，但只要看看他们一眼，随便什么人都能想象到他们这里发生了什么。他脸上顿时火辣辣地烧了起来。

车停下了。克拉克朝着车门蠕动了一寸，理智告诉他最好马上离开这个要命的地方，但韦恩还挡在那里，依然用那种让人弄不清他到底在想什么的眼神盯着他看。他们沉默地对峙了几秒，克拉克竭力让自己板起脸来，也许这终于让韦恩觉得无趣了，他扯了扯嘴角，慢吞吞地向后一靠，让开了。

然后克拉克就花了整晚的时间，试图自欺欺人地告诉自己那个吻什么也不是，直到露易丝的电话进来。

“克拉克，你还在吗？”露易丝说，这么长的停顿空白，再迟钝的人也该知道不对了：“你们到底谈了什么，天，别告诉我——”

“什么也没有！”克拉克迅速道，但耳朵再次燥热起来。“就只是，我不知道为什么，但他吻了我。”

“啊。”露易丝干干地说，“这个倒还真是意外了。”

“发生得太忽然了，我根本没来得及反应——”

“我说的意外不是指这个，”哪怕电话里克拉克都能听出露易丝在翻白眼，“我本来都已经想到R级的方向去了，结果你却告诉我你们只亲了个嘴？以韦恩一贯的风评，这简直是欺诈。”

哪怕和她谈论这事的每一秒让他尴尬得想钻地，克拉克也还是笑了。“你真的应该少去看那些八卦网站的内容了，特别是关于我的。”

他挂了电话，努力去试着补上白天没完成的工作，也试着不要继续去想着韦恩的嘴唇紧紧压在他的嘴上所带来的那一股战栗，还有他下巴上那一点胡渣摩擦过克拉克的皮肤发出沙沙声——

克拉克哀叹着把头轻轻磕碰在桌上，彻底放弃了挣扎。他不知道自己是怎么了，他明明应该讨厌那个男人才对，韦恩的那些做派，傲慢、冷漠、自以为是、高高在上，克拉克不可能喜欢这样的混蛋，可是当韦恩对他抛出那些赤裸裸的欲望，他那压倒性的强势和炙热，就像变了一个人，甚至把克拉克也弄糊涂了。

克拉克叹着气，准备接受自己的失败，这一整天他就没有完成一件工作：佩里让他丢掉哥谭蝙蝠的报道，他没有听，还是一意孤行地来了哥谭，然后分别在哥谭警局还有桑托斯的女友那里都碰了壁，他的调查已经走进了死胡同，根本没人愿意跟他谈一谈，人人一听见蝙蝠的名字就三缄其口噤若寒蝉。“他”就像是一个挥之不去、无处不在的鬼魂。

然后，好像还嫌这些还不够让他灰心丧气似的，布鲁斯·韦恩紧跟着又出来了，把他的生活进一步搅成一团乱。

克拉克正在收起电脑，忽然一顿，凝神侧耳倾听，哥谭码头的方位传来一阵激烈的交火声，错杂着男人的喊叫声，其中一个人惊呼着蝙蝠侠。

说曹操曹操到，克拉克想，他飞快地换上了制服。无论如何，他需要做点什么，既然用克拉克·肯特的方式无法让蝙蝠听到，那就换一种他绝对无法忽略的方式，就从让超人去会一会蝙蝠侠开始好了。

他很快就在哥谭码头附近找到了他们，一辆开起来就像特么的坦克似的车子正对另一队人紧追不舍，不，也许它就是坦克，在那伙人朝它开枪时，它也开火回击，一路横冲直撞如入无人之境。

但今夜，它恐怕只能到此为止了。

超人降落到马路中，耐心等待着。

十分钟后，克拉克再次回到了房间里，哥谭的夜晚也恢复了平静，克拉克带着一丝愉悦感换上他的睡衣，终于，他的生活似乎再次回到了掌控之中。

但他忘了这段日子以来，他的生活依然处于墨菲法则的漩涡中。当他睡前检查了一遍工作邮件，肩膀便垮了下来。

原定明天前往韦恩集团的同事突发阑尾炎，紧急入院，采访任务理所当然地落到了还在哥谭出差的克拉克身上。

克拉克犹豫了半晌，还是拨通了佩里的电话，委婉地表示，他上次采访韦恩先生的时候，双方发生了一点不愉快，因此他可能不是最适合去采访的替代人选。他还没把打好的腹稿背完，佩里打断了他。

“肯特，我也许到死都会是一个传统的媒体人，但我还是有一部能上网的手机的。”

克拉克噎住了。“那是……那个网站上写的都不是真的。”

“很好，那你更没有必要有所顾忌了。”

克拉克瞪着已经嘟嘟断线的手机，不得不感叹姜还是老的辣，再想到明天他还要去啃另一块估计口味更辛辣的老姜，哪怕超人都要头痛了。

但他一整夜的心理建设和准备最后都白费了。当他九点准时赶到韦恩集团，在外面僵硬地坐了足足两个小时，韦恩的秘书才过来很歉意地通知他，韦恩先生临时有事，取消了今天的采访。

克拉克说不清自己这一刻的复杂心情更多的是释然还是失落，他礼貌地表示了感谢，心不在焉地搭电梯到了地下车库那一层，电梯打开，才猛地回神发现自己把包留在楼上忘拿了，忍不住又叹了口气。

他伸手去按下电梯按键，与此同时有人走了进来。克拉克反射性地望过去一眼，顿时愣在那里：刚刚才通知说要取消采访的男人，正站在他面前。

韦恩对上他，神色也有几分意外，他又瞄了一眼克拉克刚按下的楼层，似乎明白了什么。电梯平稳上行，一时间谁都没开口。双方各怀心思，克拉克组织了好一会语言，才开口说：“我是——”

电梯门叮一声打开，外面的人待要迈步，看见里面是谁，脸上的表情一下子变得很滑稽，韦恩淡淡地扫过去一眼，对方立即飞快地退了回去。

电梯门闭合，映出克拉克一脸囧状。但他的困窘似乎只是娱乐了韦恩，他轻哼了声，克拉克忍不住瞪他，“我来是为了工作，”他压下不悦，平平地说，“这是预约好的，我等了你两个小时。你不能就这样毫无理由把它取消。”

韦恩的嘴角又牵动上扬了一分。“我知道。”他简单地说，垂下眼看克拉克，“不过这就是生活，不是吗？这就是我这样的人会做的事。”

这听起来实在太韦恩了，随心所欲，目中无人，克拉克皱眉。但不知道为什么，当韦恩裹在他那身漂亮的长风衣里，朝着他几乎轻佻地扬眉，慢慢露出一个极浅的微笑，克拉克就生不起气来了。那个笑容平静简单，又带着一分淡淡的自嘲，甚至可能还带着那么一点真诚。

克拉克再次迷惑了，他看了看韦恩，“可是，”他正打算转回公事公办的面孔，忽然看见了韦恩的风衣袖口边缘露出手腕上的一圈白色绷带，“你受伤了？怎么回事？”他惊讶地问，明明昨天他们分开时韦恩还好好的。

韦恩也瞄了一眼，无所谓地耸肩，他看回克拉克，懒洋洋地说，“你总是有那么多问题，不是吗？”

“我是个记者，”克拉克防卫地答，“我的工作就是去问人们问题。”

他的回答让韦恩又笑了。他伸手按停电梯，完全转向克拉克。克拉克眨了眨眼，慢半拍地意识到他们之间的距离已经不知几时缩短到了几乎呼吸相闻，韦恩只需要一伸手就能像昨天一样够到他。

韦恩也确实这么做了，他把手放在克拉克脸上，轻柔地拂过他的面颊，“而我，刚好特别擅长去堵记者的嘴。”他低声说。

克拉克睁大眼睛，韦恩朝他缓缓低下头来，一点点挨近，就像慢动作，和昨天不一样，他给足了克拉克躲开和拒绝的时间。克拉克也应该那么做，但出于某种他自己无法理解的原因，他只是站在那里，眼睁睁地看着韦恩缩短了最后一分距离。

========

克拉克：我不能对那个惹人讨（心）厌（乱）的哥谭阔佬动手，我还不能去怼蝙蝠侠吗？

于是老爷就这样过上了晚上吃瘪，白天吃糖的分裂生活。完。（没有）


	4. Chapter 4

第二次亲吻克拉克·肯特并不在布鲁斯的计划之中。

至少不该是在他刚刚遭遇过那个外星人的第二天。

布鲁斯花费数月时间才确认了卢瑟在印度洋究竟在找什么。但在他跟踪那群雇佣兵的车队时，超人蓄意十足，半途登场，不但令布鲁斯跟丢了车队，还完全破坏了他夺得卢瑟走私运输的那样特殊物品的先机。

超人的现身，还有他的一言一行，都在在证实了布鲁斯对他的猜疑：自恃正义，却傲慢自大，不屑于稍稍放低身段，去看一眼真实世界，仿佛正义必须，也只能由他定夺，以他认可的那一种途径去施行。

如果说在之前，布鲁斯还存有半分犹豫，也在那个氪星人朝他俯身过来，双手像撕裂一张纸那样轻易地掀开蝙蝠车，倨傲地宣布蝙蝠已死时，只剩下唯一的念头。

假如有一天，哪怕这傲慢的异星来客只是忽发奇想，决定人类世界的规则不再适合他，决定抹消所有不符合他偏好口味的事物，谁能阻止他？人类必须有所准备，蝙蝠侠必须有所准备。

哪怕过去了十个小时，布鲁斯身体里属于蝙蝠侠那部分依旧在怒不可遏。和超人的初次狭路相逢所产生的副作用依然轰鸣在他的血液中，他在前往公司途中便通知秘书取消和星球日报社的采访，他今天没有那个心情去应付那家把超人奉若神明的报纸。

然后他踏入电梯，在所有的人中，在所有可能的时间里，克拉克·肯特，偏偏就是他，站在那里，依然是那副一本正经的模样，一根筋地抓住那些他认为有意义的事，哪怕在别人看来再不值得都不肯放手，还在为了那个只是走个形式的采访跟他过不去。

——那么年轻，那么天真，那么普通，同时又那么真实地存在着，布鲁斯几乎是痛苦地想到，就像黑零事件中存在过的那五千人。

克拉克甚至可能只差一点就成为那五千人中的一个。从克拉克的记录上看，他在黑零之后很快就出现在了大都会，也许他本来就预定了把大都会作为自己的落脚点，只是晚了几天。他甚至参与和报道了一些早期的救援工作，他也是最熟悉大都会当初破坏情况的记者之一，这也是为什么克拉克这次承担了绝大部分星球日报社对大都会重建的报道。

在面对了那样的疮痍满目之后，每个人都需要重新找到一个信仰才能安然地活下去。如果克拉克选择了去轻信超人的良善，布鲁斯有什么理由指责他？总是致力于把自己塑造成恐惧实体的蝙蝠侠显然不是他眼下另一个更好的选择。

诚然，这也不能构成布鲁斯再次亲吻克拉克的理由。

那甚至算不上一个真正的亲吻。布鲁斯·韦恩从来不像那样亲吻，不是那样轻轻地以手捧住某人的脸，就像他们不是才见过几面，交换过寥寥数语的陌生人，不是那样把嘴唇温柔地贴上去，却不为攫取，只是想要碰触这一分真实。

也是在那一瞬间，布鲁斯明白他不能再继续下去了。克拉克·肯特对他已经不再是一个工具，一个借口，他已经过于真实，真实得超过了布鲁斯能承受的程度——也许从第一次他们相遇时已经是了，只是面对那些真正重要的事，人们的领悟总是会慢一步——布鲁斯必须放他走了。

于是他回到布鲁斯·韦恩该有的轻松调笑状态，没有改口给克拉克那个采访，也没有一句解释，就把克拉克打发走了，再通知阿尔弗雷德，肯特这边已经结束了，布鲁斯·韦恩准备好重回社交场了。

他选择了在半中途才带着女伴出现，就为了确保能一举夺得全场瞩目，没人会遗漏他的登场，人们会看见他还有他的新约会对象，不用等这个晚上结束，所有的八卦传闻都会更新，所有人都会知道他已经甩掉那个记者，换了另一个新猎物。

一个姗姗来迟的声明，说明之前的那些不管是真是假，都不过又是一次游戏，一次玩笑，已成过去。

至少前半部分是照着他的计划走的。他们进去时，人们确实都注意到了，场上出现了一秒的寂静，随后纷纷交头接耳，哪怕那些一开始没留意的人也都波及到了。人们的视线徘徊在他们身上，再不约而同地望向另一处。

布鲁斯也顺着看了过去，暗自诅咒一声，见鬼了。

在媒体采访区那一侧，克拉克正低头和他的同事交谈着，他们也留意到那些蔓延开的窃窃私语。克拉克的目光掠过他的方向，只扫了一眼就没什么表情地转过头，倒是那个女记者，布鲁斯记得她，莱恩，低声和他咕哝了句什么，但克拉克摇了摇头，她翻了翻眼睛，随即保护欲十足地揽住了他的胳膊。

布鲁斯也移开视线，强迫自己将注意力集中在自己的女伴身上，努力记起她的名字，还有她在跟自己说什么——

“哦，那就是你之前约会的那个记者，对吧，”金吉尔好奇说，她年龄还不到布鲁斯的一半，很开心自己成了众人瞩目的焦点，还有点这个年纪特有的没心没肺。“他看起来也挺可爱的，既然现在你和他分手了，应该会有很多人想要约他吧。”

布鲁斯一愣，如果不是金吉尔一语点醒，他都忘了这件事。很多人病态地想要和名人约会带来的名声，尤其是布鲁斯这种炙手可热的目标，哪怕忽略克拉克的外表，只是一个和“布鲁斯前任”约会的名头，都足以让很多人跃跃欲试了。

他再次看回克拉克的方向，就这么几分钟而已，莱恩不知道去了哪里，已经有人蠢蠢欲动地游离在周围了，克拉克看起来还没明白发生了什么，神情困惑而谨慎。布鲁斯感觉到一股冰冷的怒意自心底升起。

在名利场上，到处都是伪装成诱惑的陷阱。所有能压榨出一点利用价值的人，都是被觊觎的猎物，作为一个初出茅庐的记者，克拉克根本防不胜防，像他这样生长于小镇，单纯直白如一张白纸，根本没有经历过这些，那些人会把克拉克像餐前菜一样一口吞掉，分食至连骨头渣都不剩。

布鲁斯死死地瞪着那边。面对那些忽然的搭讪，克拉克显然也越发困惑，但还是竭力保持礼貌应对。布鲁斯的脸色愈发难看。

该死的。是布鲁斯把他引入了这个鲨池，却又把他随手抛下，任由克拉克一个人面对群狼环伺的局面。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯？”有人小心地碰了碰他，布鲁斯赫然回神，金吉尔睁大眼睛，显然被他这个样子吓到了，“呃，你知道，我只是请求你带我过来见见世面，如果你还想要和你的，呃，前男友去说说话，你完全不用在意我的。我能照顾自己。”

她鼓励地拍拍他，露出一个和她浓重的妆容不太协调的稚气笑容，要不是布鲁斯现在满腔怒火，他估计会更喜欢她一点的。“好啦，去吧去吧。哦，他要走了。”她朝布鲁斯身后望一眼，补充道。

布鲁斯也望回去，看见克拉克正朝外走去，估计是想逃到露台外面一个人透口气，布鲁斯不假思索地也跟了上去。

是他把克拉克拉进来，所以他也有义务让克拉克清楚这些情况，布鲁斯告诉自己，他也必须警告克拉克这里的危险。不像布鲁斯，克拉克身边并没有一个阿尔弗雷德，时时刻刻对他进行忠言逆耳的告诫和指导。

说得好像你有哪次听进去了一样，他脑子里的阿尔弗雷德适时地插入了一句评论。

布鲁斯把这个声音挥到一边去，转出露台，准备好面对克拉克，然后愣住了：眼前只是一个在月色下空荡荡的露台，明明几秒之前才走出去的克拉克却不见了。

布鲁斯下意识地望向走廊的另一头，那边毫无遮蔽地一通到底，也没有半个人影。

布鲁斯随即想起从这个绯闻的一开始，克拉克也总是这样，不断消失在不同的场合，但这说不通，因为一个人怎么可能真的就这样不见了，对吧。

他心里冒出一个隐隐绰绰的念头，没等成形，裤袋里的手机以一个特殊的频率无声地震动起来，那是他专门为超人设定的提醒频率。布鲁斯把它拿出来，有一条最新的新闻推送，超人出现在一处起了火的化学工厂，把被困在里面的工作人员带了出来。

现场一个模糊晃动的视频拍到他把最后一个人带出来，送到那人的家人身边，正要飞走，一个小女孩伸手拽住了他鲜红的披风，把他拉下来，张开手臂给了氪星人一个大大的拥抱。

超人微笑起来，他原本庄重英俊的面容在这一秒被打破了，不再遥远得不可触碰，实际上，他看起来年轻得不可思议，也真实得不可思议。

真实也沉重得像一颗子弹，直击入布鲁斯的胸膛，随即的领悟让他胸口剧痛得几乎无法呼吸。

在卢瑟的派对上，克拉克消失了，没人知道他去了哪里，超人随即出现在新闻上，及时地赶到了一处救援现场。

布鲁斯早就把超人在各地出现的时间牢记于心，但直到现在他才真正拨开了眼前的迷雾，那些碎片终于严丝合缝地拼合成一幅完整的真相。

布鲁斯握紧了双手，他向后退一步，隐没入黑暗中。如果换了另一个没有二十年在黑暗中守候猎物的经验的人，就会错过那一声几乎轻不可闻的落地。然后是更为踏实的脚步声，刚好符合一个成年男子的体重，朝着他的方向走出来。

布鲁斯闭了闭眼，他无法区分此刻冷冰冰地徘徊在他胸口的是恐惧还是其他。他只是向前踏出了一步，走到光线下。

克拉克·肯特一边扶正眼镜，一边走出露台。他的眼睛对上布鲁斯，不自觉地顿住了，连惊讶都那么自然，“韦恩先生，”他说。眼神闪动，然后，出乎布鲁斯意料，他半是无奈地笑了。

“我们真的不能再这样被人发现了，考虑到，”他偏了偏头，朝宴会厅的方向做了个示意，“这件事该到此为止了，不是吗？”

“是吗？”布鲁斯说。

“你约等于已经做出了澄清，”克拉克说，又或者是超人在说，天啊，布鲁斯要疯了， “我也能松一口气，虽然你选择的这个时机和约会对象，感觉上稍微有点针对我个人了。”

针对他个人，布鲁斯差点失笑，超人，装在记者的壳子里，指责他选择了错误的约会对象。“你在试图给我约会建议吗，肯特先生？”他听见自己问，声音柔滑，带着刺人的冰冷。

氪星人显然还不知道自己已经暴露了，他短促地笑了笑，“我不确定我有资格给任何人约会建议，”他说，“不过我想，至少你应该选一个你真正会喜欢的人，而不是，呃最能挑动话题的。这样对对方也不是很尊重。”

布鲁斯冷酷地牵动了嘴角。真正会喜欢的人，前提是，对方先应该是个“人”。

“现在听起来就像你在毛遂自荐了，肯特先生。”他说，“我记得之前你还迫不及待想要摆脱这件事呢。”

克拉克的眼睛睁大了，他露出了一个奇怪的神情，像忽然才看清了眼前有什么，就像这么久以来，他也和布鲁斯一样，也被蒙在鼓里似的。

“哦，”他说，听起来那么无助，但那不可能是真的，布鲁斯想不出在这个星球上，还有什么是超人做不到的事。如果他愿意，他甚至可以毁灭全人类，整个地球都会匍匐在他脚下——

“如果我说是呢？”克拉克的声音把他拉了回来。

布鲁斯一时没明白他在说什么，在他困惑的目光下，克拉克的脸慢慢地红了。

“如果我就是那个意思呢，”他说，“如果我确实想要，呃，毛遂自荐呢？”

布鲁斯看着他，他的大脑就像进入了一个迷宫，只能在原地打转，处处碰壁，完全不明白都发生了什么。克拉克很明显地吸了口气，微微挺直了身体，以一副大无畏的神情望着他，明明他已经是无所不能的超人，不知何故居然还需要鼓起勇气，才能坦然地说出自己想要和布鲁斯约会。

超人，想和布鲁斯约会。天啊。

布鲁斯想这个世界一定疯了，也许是他疯了，也许刚才那几分钟里都是他的幻觉，克拉克根本没有消失，超人也根本没有出现。一切都是他的一个疯狂又古怪的梦。

但克拉克还在他面前，戴着那副可笑的眼镜，他的领带也有点歪斜，布鲁斯只需要伸手轻轻拉扯，就能暴露出底下另一层颜色，触碰到另一个噩梦般的真实。

他也确实伸手了，克拉克一动不动，任着布鲁斯帮着把他的领带调整到完美的角度。他嘴角甚至还微微扬起一点笑意，仿佛已经预先了解了布鲁斯会怎么回答。

“好。”布鲁斯听见自己说。


	5. Chapter 5

“你开玩笑，对吧。”露易丝说，她双手按在桌面上，逼近克拉克，克拉克不得不半抬起头来看她。“我刚才肯定是幻听了，你不可能在说你考虑和韦恩约会。”

“呃。”克拉克说，声音降低到只有他们俩这个角落能听见，“他同意了，所以严格来说——”

“克拉克。”露易丝警告道。

好吧，克拉克认输了。“我喜欢他。”他说，“我觉得他也有点点喜欢我，所以，为什么不呢。反正所有人都已经认定我们在约会了。”

“因为，你说的这种我喜欢你你喜欢我我们就该在一起的因果关系，只适用于中学时代。”露易丝一字一顿地说，“明明是你自己亲口告诉我，韦恩很讨厌超人，认为超人就是个天灾。”

克拉克畏缩了一下。“他原话其实也不是这么的——”

露易丝瞪着他，“你简直是开玩笑，”她重复道：“天啊，你是疯了吗？偏偏是他？你想过那个——”她的手指快速地在空气里划了S。

但为什么不呢，克拉克想，就算是超人去约会一个亿万富翁，又能有什么坏处呢。也许布鲁斯是个高调到夸张的亿万富翁，有那么多自相矛盾的言行，一会儿变一个样，但他至少能让他觉得开心，最重要的是，看起来他是真的喜欢克拉克·肯特。

是克拉克，不是超人。

超人已经快把克拉克的生活给填满了。人们仰望着超人，带着敬畏和爱慕，好像他是某种完全不同的存在，他们在危难中呼喊他的名字，期翼着他降临拯救。但在另一边的，同样是那些普通的人们，那些站在街头愤怒痛苦的面孔，将他视为威胁，号召审判。

超人当然也可以选择不去听见这些声音，但他做不到。

哪怕在星球日报社里，克拉克也不完全是他自己。他喜欢记者的工作，他喜欢去采访接触各型各色的人们，但大多数时间他只是隐藏在那一身朴素小镇青年伪装下，随时准备着再次飞出去成为超人。

他当然也可以选择飞回斯莫威尔，坐在他母亲身边，成为她的儿子，她的克拉克，然后，五分钟，十分钟，世界又会再次发出它的召唤。

只有布鲁斯是不一样的。布鲁斯从来不需要超人，他甚至不怎么认识克拉克。说老实话，克拉克也还没真正开始认识布鲁斯。

他们总共也才私下相处了那么几次，但每一次克拉克都会意外地发现了一些他本没想到会在布鲁斯那里找到的东西。但这也是克拉克最喜欢布鲁斯的地方，每次当布鲁斯在他面前暴露出那么一点点不那么韦恩的时刻，都让人莫名着迷。

尖酸刻薄，傲慢自大，但同时在那副胸膛下又藏着火山般的激情，他抓住克拉克，带着欲望亲吻他，然后又那么温柔地捧住克拉克的面颊。克拉克能听见他的心跳，或急切狂野，或温柔缓慢地诉说着和他嘴里完全相反的话语，是如此矛盾又如此迷人。

超人可以去拯救世界，但克拉克·肯特可以去拥抱布鲁斯。

露易丝在他眼前打了个响指，克拉克眨了眨眼，她不知道为什么看起来特别绝望。“我的天，”她念叨道，“你都在傻笑了，别告诉我你在想着那个谁……我要疯了。”

她做了个投降的手势，怒气冲冲地走开，走出几步后又忽然一个打转，再次逼近过来，嘶声道：“我不在乎你多喜欢他，但除非到了他掏出一打婚前协议让你签字那一步，让韦恩和那个人保持距离。别一股脑地就信任他！”

克拉克当然乖乖点头，但看着她离去的背影，他忽然跳出了一个古怪的想法。除了一开始那些玩笑话，露易丝实际上都在警告克拉克要注意和布鲁斯保持距离，她对布鲁斯的态度，实在不太像只是那些泛泛而谈的人，更像是他们有过什么过节。

他想了想，拿出手机，划过那一串数字，发送了一条短信：

**你和露易丝有过什么瓜葛吗？为什么她那么讨厌你？**

过了一会他才得到回复： **一次晚餐，半个约会。**

克拉克挑眉，这倒有点意外。以露易丝的直率又丝毫不肯低头退让的性格，对上布鲁斯？唔，想想就会很精彩。

**那半个约会发生了什么事？剩下那半个又怎么了？**

**问题太多。记得我会怎么对这样的记者吗？**

克拉克好笑，同时也有点耳热，故意回他： **不，我不信你。如果你总是这么说话，露易丝是不可能被你约出去的。**

**信不信由你，十年前的我更让人容易忍受些。**

克拉克先是对着手机屏幕皱眉，然后意会过来。他咬了咬嘴唇，偷偷朝四下张望，确保没人在看他——就算是超人，在上班时间偷偷上网查看绯闻男友十年前的照片还是太过分了。

照片很快缓冲出来了，克拉克缓慢地眨了眨眼。

哇哦。

他诚实地把那两个字发了过去。这次过了足有十分钟手机才亮起来。

**我记得你有份工作。**

**我有。** 克拉克厚着脸皮回： **我正在做些调查记者的工作。只是想到，要是我在派对上遇见的是那个十年前版本的你，那个谣言没准就成真的了。**

那头静默下来，就在克拉克以为布鲁斯终于被他惹毛了，不想继续搭理他的时候，手机又亮了。

**十年前你还不知道在哪里呢，小子。**

克拉克咧嘴一笑，这个问题他完全可以想都不想就回答他： **阿联酋，迪拜，帆船酒店。**

**你在那里做什么？寻欢作乐？**

**拯救海龟。**

那边又安静了，克拉克以为自己没说清楚，继续输入： **一些海龟身上有附生物之后会被冲上海滩，我们会把它们带回治疗中心，把那些附生物去掉，等它们恢复健康，再把它们放生回大海。**

他等着，那边终于回了： **听起来很无聊。**

克拉克微笑着回了他一个眨眼的emoji表情，这次，直到他下班，手机再也没有亮过。

克拉克也没再分心，一直在他的位置熬到了下班，露易丝在邮箱里丢给他一份待校对的稿子就不见人影了。克拉克回到公寓，考虑了一分钟要不要回堪萨斯。但玛莎会担心他，这些天，超人上新闻的次数越来越多了，不只是有正面的消息。他还是选择拨了附近中餐馆的外卖电话。

门被敲响时，克拉克正对着电脑屏幕苦思冥想露易丝手写的那串天书到底是什么，他站起来，抓过钱包过去开门。门打开时他已经准备好把钞票递出去了。

然后差点直接戳到布鲁斯胸口上。

布鲁斯纳闷地低头，盯着他伸过来的手，还有手里的钱，眉毛一扬。克拉克大窘，连忙把手缩回去。

“呃，嗨，我没想到，我还以为是……”克拉克结巴着说，下意识又望了一眼外面的走廊。

“你是打算继续站在那里堵着门，还是让我进去？”布鲁斯问。

但就算他们进了门，尴尬也并没有减少几分。克拉克看着布鲁斯随意地打量着周围，只恨不能时间倒流，如果他看了一眼门外是谁，花上一秒就能收拾完他这间简陋的单身公寓，为什么他就不记得先看一眼门外是谁呢？

“所以。”布鲁斯终于看完了一圈，把目光转回他身上，克拉克脸都僵住了。

“你今天在短信里要能言善道多了。”布鲁斯说，随手把一直搭在胳膊上的外套放在一边。克拉克眼睁睁地看着那条估计能抵自己一年薪水的外套就落在自己从跳蚤市场上淘回来的二手沙发上，旁边还有一个被补过的洞，过了好几秒才想到要回答。

“你在短信里也没有这么……突然。”他稳了稳神，想到布鲁斯居然就这么大喇喇地走进来，完全没在乎可能会被人看见，还是觉得太离奇。“你怎么知道我住在这里？”

布鲁斯只是面无表情地看着他，克拉克撅了撅嘴，好吧。

“我——”话没说完再次被敲门声打断了，克拉克看回去，这次终于是他的外卖。他过去开门，再回来时，布鲁斯正站在书架前，若有所思地看着他摆在那里的照片。克拉克把食物拿出来，又想起来：

“我没有想到你会过来，你恐怕只能和我分一份炒面了。”

布鲁斯·韦恩居然沦落到这么穷酸，只能吃半份炒面，克拉克只是想想都好笑。他抬起头看过去，布鲁斯也转过来看他，还是那么一脸莫测高深的模样。

克拉克忽然意识到，从走进门后，布鲁斯的肩膀线条就一直是紧绷着的。布鲁斯站在他客厅里张望的样子，也很奇怪，就好像他担心着克拉克这里还能藏着什么会吓他一跳的秘密似的，当真的什么也没有时又有点失望。克拉克晃晃头，甩开这个奇怪的念头。布鲁斯应该只是紧张了。

另一样克拉克从没想过会从布鲁斯·韦恩身上发现的事：他居然会紧张。

克拉克轻笑起来。之前因为自己的小陋室而产生的紧张感顿时荡然无存了，他歪头看着布鲁斯。“在我的家里，用餐的时候，哪怕是从纸盒里吃炒面，都是要坐下来的。”

布鲁斯看起来又是一僵，克拉克毫不退缩地盯着他，直到布鲁斯叹了口气，他肩膀稍稍塌下来，人也终于放松了一点，走过来在沙发上坐下。

“满意了？”他低头看了看克拉克塞到他手里的炒面，做了个苦脸，“永远别让阿尔弗雷德知道你给我吃这种东西。”

克拉克不是很诚恳地说，“抱歉，当你决定要突然出现，就该想到我公寓里不可能藏了个米其林大厨的。”

布鲁斯瞟了他一眼：“所以这么多年，除了去拯救海龟，你就没累积其他一些有用的生活技能？”

“哦，那个，大多数是现在用不到的，我能做饭，但你估计更看不上我的厨艺。”克拉克含笑着地看着布鲁斯，这几天，克拉克花了点时间去看了布鲁斯的相关新闻报道，当年他的忽然失踪算是一个大新闻，等他回来时，媒体更是兴奋得都要疯了。但布鲁斯口风非常紧，所有这些年来，都没人知道他消失那几年都做了些什么。

他们之间是如此不同，但莫名其妙地，又总会冒出些点点滴滴的相似之处。克拉克一想到布鲁斯可能胡子拉碴地站在路边当搭车客的模样，就再也忍不住笑了出来。

也许在某个平行宇宙，他和布鲁斯甚至可能在各自的旅途中曾经默默擦肩而过，谁又能知道呢？


	6. Chapter 6

事情不该是这样，布鲁斯想，肯定是哪里出了错。

即便到了现在，布鲁斯闭上眼睛，都还能清晰地记得超人阴沉地俯身向他，只轻轻一掀，就把在哥谭街头纵横无阻二十年的蝙蝠车撕成了敞篷款。

而不到24小时后，又是同一个人，无辜地睁着眼睛，予取予求地任由布鲁斯把他捧在手中。哪怕是在知道了真相后，布鲁斯还是无法把那一张冷峻如坚冰的脸，和眼前这一张言笑晏晏的面孔重合到一起。 

那份曾经打动过他的真实，如今还是依然不改，布鲁斯感觉愤怒，同时又无比挫败。

不该是这样，克拉克·肯特，超人，不该住在比一个盒子大不了多少的公寓里，每个角落都遍布各种痕迹，到处都透露出此间的主人过着什么样的生活：书架上一尘不染的家庭相片，桌上凌乱的工作文件，窗台上还有一个亡灵节的玩偶挂件（注）……超人，真真切切地生活在这里，坐在他面前，头发乱蓬蓬地，熟练地用筷子从快餐纸盒里吃着炒面，自然得像他的一生都习惯了这样的日常。

时不时地，那双并没有被眼镜挡住多少的蔚蓝眼睛就会转回来，带着笑望着他，仿佛仅仅是看着布鲁斯就能让他毫无缘由地觉得快乐。

很少有人能在布鲁斯身边纯粹地觉得快乐。当他是布鲁斯·韦恩，围着他转的人，通常都在满心算计想从他这个脑袋空空的绣花枕头这里捞到些好处，另外那些并不想从他这里得到好处的清白正直的好人，则往往不屑于与他为伍。

那些真正了解他的人，阿尔弗雷德已经差不多对他听之任之了，那些惯常嘲讽更多是无奈的苦涩。莱斯利依然还是那个犀利的莱斯利，布鲁斯有时候会无法注视她的双眼，怕看见里面还是那个痛苦的小男孩。至于蝙蝠侠，更不用说了。

这就是最大的问题：克拉克和他在一起的时候，表现得太愉快了。

他明明足够聪明，但又过于难被冒犯。哪怕布鲁斯那些刻薄评论都没能让他皱一下眉头，相反，他被逗得仰头笑起来，仿佛布鲁斯只是和他开了个玩笑。

他们并没有吃进去多少东西，在这一点上，就像任何一次普通但意外投契的初次约会，人们总是说的比吃的更多。

布鲁斯再次提起克拉克那个在迪拜救海龟的故事，巧妙地问起了克拉克在世界各地的漫游经历。克拉克也很坦诚地有问必答，当然，他没必要假装或撒谎，毕竟他不知道布鲁斯已经知道，只是半开玩笑地指出，“我们现在到底谁是记者，韦恩先生？你是在对我做背景审核吗？”

“我的安保总长对这种事很严肃，”布鲁斯说，克拉克嘴角漾开一个俏皮的酒窝。“你花了好几年漫游，为什么？远行为了成为作家？”

“不，我从没有奈保尔那样明确的雄心，”克拉克眼中微微闪光，仿佛布鲁斯再次惊喜了他。“恰恰相反，我离开，只是不知道该如何成为我自己。你知道，就是那个人类终极的谜题，我是谁，我从哪里来，我要去哪里。”

布鲁斯完全没有移动，确保自己的表情一片空白，但一定是另外一些别的什么暴露了他，克拉克飞快地朝他看过来一眼，“我当时以为我能在更大的世界里找到这些问题可能的答案。事后证明，也许有些事永远不知道真相会更好一些。”他苦笑着补充说。

这也是走进这间公寓里以来第一次，布鲁斯清楚地意识到，在他面前的，的的确确是超人。这个世界上没有人会以这种接近平然陈述的语气，谈论着那件足以令一座城市乃至整个星球的生死存亡的事件。

“你后悔了吗？”

“嗯？”克拉克漫不经心地用筷子拨了拨纸盒里的面条。“我不认为那有用。”

“什么意思？”

“如果你已经知道了结局，你真正后悔的是事情的发展和你想象中不一样，但你从一开始就无法改变你是一个什么样的人，你做了选择，即便有第二次机会你还是会那么选，你只能寄希望于你这一次能做得更好一点。”

“但你没有第二次机会，”布鲁斯说，那些话从他舌头上掠过去，如粗砂般割得嘶哑生疼。“现实里，很少人有第二次机会。”

克拉克先是愕然，然后微笑。“没错。”他同意道，“但正因为如此，既然我无法改变既成事实，我也不能只是简单地说，我错了，我后悔了，那就好像在期待着别人告诉我我已经被原谅了。那就太容易了。”

“我肯定他们会的。”布鲁斯不带感情地说。

意外地，克拉克摇头，“也许是我害怕他们不会。”

他们都不约而同地陷入了沉默。在外面夜晚的某处，传来飘飘渺渺的人声。布鲁斯在沙发上挪动了一寸，试图把腿收回一点，这张沙发毫无疑问是为了那些身高低于平均的人设计的，因为任何一个身高超过1米7的人坐在这上面根本没办法好好放直自己的腿。

他同时试着不露声色地把手里的炒面放到矮几上去，克拉克清清嗓子，布鲁斯索性干脆地把纸盒放过去，反正食物早就糊成一坨。

“你看起来很别扭。”克拉克发表自己的观察所得。

“你有一张根本不符合人体工学的沙发。”布鲁斯说，不小心就成了抱怨，“我甚至感觉到底下有什么东西在戳着我。”

“好了好了，豌豆王子，我检查过的，底下什么都没有，”克拉克说，笑音里透着难掩的喜爱。布鲁斯很难不去想他到底是用什么检查，超人从眼睛里射出热视线给一张二手沙发消毒的画面让他有点发噱。

克拉克继续说：“它很完美，因为它够便宜，我根本买不起一张新沙发。至少我不用站在厨房里吃饭了。”

“我不知道星球日报的记者薪水这么低。”布鲁斯说。

“我父亲去世之后，农场的经营就出了点问题，差一点被银行收回去了，”克拉克解释道，“我们用尽办法才把它保住。我必须精打细算。”

布鲁斯不得不盯着他多看了几秒。通常，任何人，特别是和他在约会期间的那些，对布鲁斯·韦恩提起钱都只有一个目的，布鲁斯在签支票时也从来不会眨一下眼睛。但唯有超人不可能是在隐晦地在跟他伸手要钱，尽管与此同时超人确实也在为一张二手沙发精打细算。

早就记得滚瓜烂熟的的剧本却忽然插入了不可能的分支，布鲁斯只能继续在空白中保持着他的面无表情。

至于克拉克，显然已经跳进到下一幕了。“好了，你问完了，现在轮到我了，”他靠在沙发上，一手屈起撑着头，侧过来看他，“这就是你惯用的伎俩，对吧？”

“什么？”

“别假装了，”克拉克对他可爱地皱了皱鼻子，超人的痕迹，即便曾有那么一丁点残留，此刻也完全消失了。他再次回到那个年轻专注的记者，“我已经知道露易丝和你那半个约会是怎么回事了，我查了露易丝十年前是不是有和哥谭有关的报道，只有一篇议员贿选的简讯，我想露易丝之所以答应和你出去，因为她认为从你这里能得到一些消息。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”布鲁斯用他最无趣的声音说。

“噢，你完全知道，”克拉克说，简直兴高采烈。“我不知道你是怎么做到的，但你从露易丝那里拿走了她的新闻，她没法继续追下去了，只好放弃。露易丝绝不可能原谅这种事。所以她才那么不信任你。她知道你的破坏性。那也是你本来想对我做的事，不是吗？在那个派对上，你本来是——”

他突兀地停住了，颧骨上泛起一丝红色。布鲁斯玩味地看着他挣扎着，原来在派对上，克拉克跟着他是因为超人当时就知道他在计划什么，但他到底是怎么暴露的？是氪星人有他还没掌握的能力吗？除了能飞行、热视线还有无坚不摧以及可怕的力量之外，他到底还有多少秘密？

“——在楼下有什么计划，对吧，”克拉克勉强地接下去，他看起来确实不擅长说谎，“我看见你走出去了，但在厨房里跟丢了你。”

厨房，克拉克当然是在那里听见了电视里的火灾新闻，作出了判断，放弃了继续跟踪一名鬼鬼祟祟的亿万富翁。

但并非所有的事都会及时被报道。就算是一个记者也不可能每次都能收到那些灾害的新闻，他是怎么能及时知道隔着半个地球外有人出事了，人们在哪里——

布鲁斯的心跳差点停了，几乎是同时，克拉克抬头瞟了他一眼。在这一瞬间，布鲁斯确定了，超人在镜头前从来没有显露过这一点，但实际上他能听见半个地球外的声音，也许全地球都在他听力涵盖范围内。而布鲁斯，打一开始他站在克拉克面前，所有他的心跳反应，都被对方听见了，他在克拉克眼里差不多等于赤身裸体。

“你还好吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克关切地微微倾身过来，布鲁斯才意识到自己的心跳得那么狂野，甚至让他有点头晕目眩。他竭力稳住，摇了摇头，低头看看，他的手正握在克拉克的手里，克拉克眼睛睁得大大的，担忧不已地望着他。

“你看起来不太好。”克拉克眉头紧皱，“你刚才根本都没吃什么，是低血糖吗？我记得我还有——”他说着就要站起来。

布鲁斯用力把他拽回来，过了一秒才意识到自己这个举动多可笑，以他们的力量等级对比，超人根本不可能被他的力量所撼动分毫。

但克拉克被他拉住了，他低头担心地看着布鲁斯。布鲁斯又拉了他一把，把他拉回沙发上。克拉克歪斜着身子，略有点别扭地挤在他身边的空隙里。

“我很好，”布鲁斯说，克拉克还是满脸不信。

“你确定？”

不，一点也不。“我确定。”他说，克拉克撇撇嘴，又忽然站起来。

“我去给你拿杯水。”

他飞快地走向厨房，布鲁斯只好听任他去了。他向后靠去，结果真的被背后的什么东西戳了一下，布鲁斯纳闷地反手将它抽拉出来。这一番拉拉扯扯，他已经移动到克拉克这一头。刚才克拉克就坐在这个文件夹上。布鲁斯打开来，然后定住了。

他身边传来脚步声，布鲁斯抬眼望去，克拉克手里拿着一杯水，小心翼翼地看着他。“那是……”

“你在跟进的蝙蝠侠的报道资料。“布鲁斯替他说完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实没必要注，但还是想注明一下：BVS里的派对互怼之后大超去救人的现场就是墨西哥的亡灵节。你可以当作是超人救完人顺便去买了个亡灵节的纪念品或者别人塞了他一个，反正他就这么随便地带回来了。


	7. Chapter 7

克拉克沉默片刻，把水放到一边去，“所以我们还是不得不继续我们第一次见面时的那场争执，对吗？”

从布鲁斯的脸色看，答案是显然的。

“桑托斯死了。”克拉克平静地说，然后想起布鲁斯可能根本不知道这个人是谁，“呃，桑托斯就是……”

“我知道他是谁，”布鲁斯冷冷打断他的话。

克拉克奇怪地看他一眼，没多想。他也忽然有点难过。布鲁斯还坐在那里，并没有起身离开，但从他周身陡然降下的低气压来看，这次约会的气氛已经一落千丈，再也无法挽回了。

“就在你在哥谭街头遇见我的同一天，我刚刚见了桑托斯的女友，她还有一个孩子，还没大到足以知道发生了什么事。”他说，“桑托斯也许确实是个罪犯，他也确实应该接受判决，但那应该来自法律，而不是来自某个穿着蝙蝠装的人。”

布鲁斯眯了眯眼，他翻看着文件夹里那几张桑托斯尸检的照片，还有底下的文字， “有人把这些寄给了你。”他说，“为什么？”

“很奇怪吗，我是记者，桑托斯之前被转到了大都会，我想有人可能认为星球日报会更愿意关注这件事。”克拉克说，布鲁斯尖锐地看他一眼。

“不是星球日报，是你。”他说，手指拂过信封上打印上去的地址，“为什么，因为你是个体育版记者？你除了跑大都会重建的新闻，之前的报道都是橄榄球比赛之类的体育新闻。为什么有人认为你会对这个感兴趣？”

克拉克不太明白。“不管是什么人寄给我都好，重要的是，桑托斯确实死了，因为那个蝙蝠烙印给他判了死刑。”他也有点不满起来，“那也是你生活的城市，不是吗，布鲁斯？你不可能真的觉得在你的城市里存在这样的人是一件好事，一个藏身在黑暗中的人，自命法官，以暴力而不是法律来判决所有他觉得有罪的人？我们生活在文明的社会，法律还是存在的。”

他的慷慨陈词，只换来布鲁斯一个长长的古怪的凝视，“所以你才决定要做点什么。”

克拉克被他问得语塞，颓然地塌下肩膀，“我做不了什么，佩里撕了我的文章，没人想看克拉克·肯特单挑蝙蝠侠。”

“但换了另一个人就大有可看了，不是吗？这就是他们想要的。”布鲁斯喃喃自语道，他的目光再次扫过那些照片，忽然突兀地站了起来。克拉克愕然地看着他，“我必须走了。”

“可是——”克拉克想说别走，但挖空心思也找不到任何挽留的理由。布鲁斯已经退让得够多了，整个晚上他甚至一次都没提到过超人，一切都那么美好，是克拉克自己搞砸了。现在他们又回到了原点，布鲁斯当然不会想要继续留下。

他不由自己地跟着布鲁斯走了出去。布鲁斯在门口处飞快地穿上外套，回头看他，脸上闪过一丝犹豫。“今晚算是，相当不错。”他字斟句酌地说。尽管克拉克此刻的情绪已经一路失望跌到最低，也不由笑了。

“你的意思是，除掉太咸的炒面，不舒服的沙发，还有顽固不化、不解风情的约会对象之外？”

布鲁斯嘴角轻轻牵动，“我相信这里还有大量的改进空间。”他温和地说，略一迟疑，还是抬手抚上克拉克的面颊，克拉克呼吸一窒。这失而复得的意外惊喜，令他双颊猛地变得滚烫，那些渴望一定也在他脸上显露无遗，布鲁斯被逗得抿了抿嘴，最终下定了决心，俯身吻过来。

他的嘴唇轻轻刷过克拉克的，本意只想要一个蜻蜓点水的告别吻。但克拉克迎了上去，抓住他的前襟，向前一步，孤注一掷地将这个吻推进到更深。布鲁斯在他手下僵硬了一瞬，轻哼了声，但随即放松下来。

克拉克心满意足地把这所有的一切尽数收下：他们胸膛紧紧相贴的温暖而坚实的触感，布鲁斯身上淡淡的古龙水气味，还有他那条千金难换的舌头，天啊。

他们气喘吁吁地分开，克拉克才发现自己不知什么时候已经把布鲁斯抵到了门上。布鲁斯低头看他，眼神晦暗难解，但其中的欲望不容错认。克拉克想要再凑上去时，他稍稍转开了脸，让那个吻落在了他下巴上。

“就像我说的，进步空间确实很大。”他沙哑地说。

克拉克露齿而笑，把双手平放在他肩上，小心地不要表现出太多占有欲。“好吧，意见收到了。下次，我就交给你来安排好了。”

他在那张刻薄的嘴上又啄了一口才依依不舍地退开，看着布鲁斯从容地调整了一下裤子，又忍不住咧开嘴笑了，那身贴身剪裁基本藏不了什么。布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，显然对他的自得很无语。

“下次。”他这么说，不等克拉克回答就打开门走出去。

克拉克本该从这一次约会的情形推断得出，布鲁斯偏好这种忽然袭击的方式。接下来的几天，布鲁斯那头全然销声匿迹，克拉克不知道他在忙些什么。但克拉克自己也有事情要忧虑：露易丝还是在继续追查非洲事件的子弹来源，他不能不担心她的安全，但露易丝不是那种会因危险而却步的人，相反，她只会越战越勇。在超人出现之前，她已经是一个出色的记者。克拉克不能以关心为名将自己的意愿强加给她。

“至少记得小心，哪怕是超人也没法听见看见所有的事情，随时随地地出现。”他只能这么说。露易丝拿起她的包准备去赶飞机，冲他莞尔一笑。

“这就是为什么超人有时候也会需要一些帮忙。”

她潇洒地挥手走了，留下莫名怅然的克拉克。

那条短信进来时，他正在校对着一篇稿子，网页下闪过一条卢瑟实验室疑似遭遇入侵的新闻，据称部分人员受伤，具体失窃物品不详。

克拉克不自觉地皱眉。他和莱克斯·卢瑟也在那次派对上打过照面，对方那熟稔的态度令他有股说不出的古怪，尤其联想到他的公司还拿到了佐德尸体的研究，也许超人应该更多关注那里发生了什么——

他桌上的手机就在这时候嗡鸣震动，跳出了一条信息，来自布鲁斯： **去码头，现在，那里有人接你。**

克拉克眉毛高高地挑起来，他怎么不记得自己曾给出过随叫随到的承诺。

他正想着要怎么回复这条颇冒犯人的命令，佩里从他的办公室里走了出来，高声叫了他的名字：

“肯特，收拾你的东西，准备去哥谭，明天一早有一个基金会筹款拍卖会，主办方指名道姓要你去报道。”他摇着头，很困惑地走回去：“为什么最近老有人指定你干这种活？”

克拉克太知道为什么了。他吸了口气，压下胸中升腾起的一半好笑一半气恼的情绪，拿上自己的包离开大楼。到了码头上，他本以为会看见一辆车，或司机，但那里有一个看起来已经等候多时的男人，朝他走过来。

“肯特先生？”他问，指了指另一个方向，克拉克顺着他看过去，顿时哑然。 “请这边走。”

克拉克直到上了直升机，才腾出手给布鲁斯发了一条短信： **真的？这就是你的改进版约会？**

一直到直升机把他送到了哥谭某处毫无疑问属于韦恩建筑的大楼停机坪上，他才得到了回复，布鲁斯让他先进公寓，自己随后就到。没有解释，也没有半点歉疚。

克拉克在那堪称奢豪的顶层公寓里转了一圈，每个角落都完美得堪称艺术品，露台上还带了个游泳池，但这一切只是让克拉克怒意更炽。这完完全全就是八卦网站上津津乐道的那种布鲁斯·韦恩常规的约会方式，克拉克出于好奇也点进去看了几眼，没想到自己有一天居然真的身处其中。

想及这一点，克拉克呻吟起来。他还以为经过这么几次下来，布鲁斯已经明白他想要的是什么，结果他还是被人以这种方式来羞辱了。也许布鲁斯会把每一个约会对象都带到这个地方，用直升机、顶层公寓这些花招来取悦对方。对他来说，克拉克也不过是其中之一。

克拉克盯着落地窗外暮色渐浓的城市天际线，深深呼吸，冷静地告诉自己，不，他是个成年人了，他不会戏剧性地拂袖而去，然后形单影只地走在哥谭夜晚街头，把自己弄得好像什么言情电影的主角，他会在这里等着，等布鲁斯来了再好好交涉。

如果说布鲁斯之前对他公寓的那个突然袭击，克拉克还觉得有些意外的可爱，现在他算明白了，不管布鲁斯·韦恩风评如何，之前他到底约过或睡过多少人，这个男人真的很需要有一个正常人把一些基本的约会守则敲进他脑袋里。


	8. Chapter 8

布鲁斯在进门前刻意延迟了几秒，确保里面的克拉克能知道自己的到来。但出他意料，克拉克坐在客厅里，对着静了音的电视在笔记本电脑上工作着，见他进门，只是冷淡地扫过来一眼，甚至都没打算起身。

“忙完了？”就连这一句问候也透着轻微的谴责意味。

布鲁斯脱下外衣挂起来，缓步走过去。他走到克拉克身后，后者还是闷头敲键盘，他咳嗽一声，不知为什么就觉得应该主动解释道，“一个突发的工作，我必须亲自去监督收尾的工作。我不能假手他人。”

克拉克瞟他一眼， “我记得你有一次明明跟记者说，你是那种只负责签字的总裁，你很高兴所有那些具体的工作都有别人去做，”他平平地说，“忽然之间你又变成亲力亲为型的了？”

不是错觉，克拉克确实情绪不佳。布鲁斯皱眉，他看了看电视，不觉得是那上面在播出的内容激怒了克拉克，那么，答案就只能是自己了。“一切还好吗？”他迟疑地问。

“好极了，”克拉克说，这一次，话里满溢出来的讥讽和不悦哪怕远在大都会都能觉察出来了。“多谢你妥当的安排，现在我可以工作约会两不误，一举两得，好得不能更好了。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，这个指责让他全无防备。“你不喜欢。”他说。

克拉克转过来对上他，他的蓝眼睛因怒意而闪闪发亮，“当真？你以为我会喜欢这样的事？把我像什么宠物狗一样，系上绳子牵到这里来等候你的大驾光临，顺便再安排一个采访任务，就像丢一个骨头让我去捡。我是不是应该感激你还留给我最后的一丝尊严，至少没直接用你自己的名义让我过来采访？布鲁斯，我是个职业记者，不是你的宠物！”

布鲁斯瞠目结舌，“我没有想到你会这么理解。”他说，“是你让我安排。”

“安排，不是定好每一步吩咐我照做。”克拉克一字一顿地说，“我有我的工作，我不能随便就这样被你拽过来，安插去任何你想要我在的地方。”

“我肯定星球日报最后还是会派一个记者过来，很可能就是你。”布鲁斯合理地说，但不知怎么的，克拉克看起来更生气了。他闭了闭眼睛，有那么一会，布鲁斯怀疑他的怒火就要烧穿记者这层伪装了。

“被我的主编根据需要进行指派，和被你黑箱操作安排，是完全不同的，”克拉克压着火气说，“如果你真的很想要我过来，你甚至只要提前说一声就好了，我可以自己争取到这个采访机会过来见你。你为什么不能先问一声？”

布鲁斯彻底说不出话来了。克拉克继续怒视着他，他们俩面面相觑了好一会，布鲁斯低沉地开口道，“我知道了，你需要我现在安排直升机送你回去吗？”

“什么？不！我只是在告诉你为什么不能这样做，”克拉克气结，他停下来，布鲁斯看着他脸上忽然灵光一闪，继而面露狐疑。

“布鲁斯，你是不是，”他犹豫地说，布鲁斯心里隐约升起不妙，克拉克的语气就像大人对那种笨笨的小孩子说话，小心翼翼挑选最不伤人的措辞，“非常不习惯像这样，即不是为了在人前高调表演也不是目的明确的一夜情，而是真正的两个人坐下来，花时间聊天，互相了解，慢慢相处的约会？”

布鲁斯一声不吭地看着他。

“用扑克脸对着我可不算回答，我又没有读心能力。”克拉克说。

很好，他又排除了超人所没有的一项超能力，布鲁斯在心里嘲讽地想到，太棒了。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克说，没打算轻易放过他。布鲁斯叹了口气。

“我并没有任何想要贬低或羞辱你的职业的意图，这一切的安排只是出于效率。”

克拉克哈了一声，“效率，好吧。”他沉着面孔，但看起来已经没有那么生气了。“至少告诉我，你没有把上一个约会对象也带到了这个地方来。”

布鲁斯情不自禁地嗤笑出声，连他自己都有点惊讶。“不，克拉克，我已经有很长一段时间没有真正地和什么人约会了。”这可能是迄今为止他对克拉克说过最真实最诚恳的话。

克拉克又哼了一声，布鲁斯盯着他，直到那张年轻的脸从眼睛到嘴角都被慢慢漾开的浅笑一点点覆盖。克拉克向后仰过来，布鲁斯从善如流地低头在他光洁的额头上碰了碰。一只手环绕过他的脖子，把他拉拽进一个虽然迟到了一会但更为甜蜜的欢迎吻中。

“接下来我们要做什么？”布鲁斯贴着那微微弯起的唇角喃喃道，“坐下来谈我们这一天都做了什么？”

这话换来他被轻轻咬了一口。克拉克松手，干脆地把他推开。“我还要完成这篇校对，在这期间，你可以给自己找点事做。”

他暗示地冲厨房方向点了点头，“我刚才检查过，厨房冰箱里有现成的食物，你知道怎么加热食物，对吧？很好，轮到你礼尚往来尽地主之谊了。”

厨房里确实有食物，阿尔弗雷德还很贴心地分别为每种食物标注了所需的加热时间和步骤。布鲁斯衡量了一下，选择了千层面，以他对克拉克的口味粗浅了解，克拉克会更欣赏这种口感层次丰富浓郁的食物。

他把微波炉拉门推回去，让它自行工作，在等待着这几分钟里，暂时停下来，思考着他刚刚和克拉克说的那件突发工作，以及附带的那件来自印度洋的重要货物。

现在想来，布鲁斯不再相信他和克拉克在卢瑟的派对相遇只是一个巧合。

一边是布鲁斯·韦恩，在他需要进入卢瑟的房子时，他就被邀请了。梅西·格雷夫斯，卢瑟的助手，尾随布鲁斯走到楼下，险险撞破了他的计划，然后又轻易放过他，让他拿到了所有需要的数据，获知了白葡萄牙人究竟是什么，还有几乎是按部就班地设计好等着落入蝙蝠侠手中的武器。

另一边是克拉克·肯特，一个初出茅庐的记者，几近天真地追求理想的新闻立场，依然相信所谓正确的事，相信他自己可以改变这个世界。蝙蝠烙印，死去的桑托斯，无一不在催促着他更加急切地想要阻止踏过了边界的蝙蝠，于是克拉克·肯特试图挑战哥谭的蝙蝠，而等他发现自己根本无法依靠笔取胜，必须动用其他手段才能更快见效呢？

把桑托斯尸体照片寄给克拉克，也就是超人的，究竟是什么人，已经无法追溯，就像在大都会监狱里动手杀死了桑托斯的人一样，也早已死无对证。但大都会图书馆的公益活动，也就是卢瑟的派对，那个委员会同样也特别指定了由星球日报社的克拉克·肯特负责采访，卢瑟是他们长期支持者，那么授意他们添加一个记者的名字，不过是一句话的事。

布鲁斯能想象当他们最终相遇于卢瑟的眼前，他该有多么志得意满，一出好戏已经拉开帷幕，身在其中者却不知道自己就是台上的演员。

（至于雷克斯·卢瑟是否预料到那个夜晚后续的发展，只因为一个偶然拍下的画面就彻底改变了整个故事走向，以至于布鲁斯现在还在他的房子里给辛勤加班工作的超人加热千层面，那就是另一件事了。）

如此高效、专业的手法，从头到尾，如此清晰的指向，背后除了必须要有足够多的财力支撑，还有足够强烈到令人铤而走险的动机。哥谭的蝙蝠，是沉积在血液里数十年的愤怒和痛苦，卢瑟又是为了什么？为什么他会将矛头对准了外星人？

而说到矛头——

微波炉发出叮响，布鲁斯回过神，打开把食物取出来。

这一次他们谁都用不着挤在一张沙发上用餐了。克拉克坐在餐桌那头，热情地赞美了食物，但从他不断朝布鲁斯这头闪烁的眼神，他的心思不全在眼前的盘子里。

“我觉得我们该谈谈一些约会过程中的原则问题。”他终于说。

“我以为你刚才已经很大声地说明了。”布鲁斯说。

“我是说了，但你的呢？”

布鲁斯假装思考了两秒，“别把大都会队的球衣穿到我的卧室里就不会冒犯我。没错，我在你的公寓里看见那件了。”

克拉克一下笑出声。“那是上次我过来报道大都会对哥谭的比赛时球队经理送我的。那是场很不错的比赛，非常棒的夜晚，虽然后面有点混乱。大都会全面碾压了哥谭。”

“而你面前的是哥谭队的长期赞助商之一，”布鲁斯危险地说，“继续说下去，年轻人，我就让你看看什么是全面碾压。”

他满意地看到克拉克被他这一声接近咆哮的低沉粗粝声线弄得在座位上蠕动了一下。布鲁斯一直记得他对车上那个吻的反应，当时克拉克对他的健壮体格显然留下了相当深刻的印象。克拉克脸上泛起的红晕说明那个画面也正在他脑海中重现。

他咽下了口中的食物，朝着布鲁斯几乎是挑衅地扬了扬下巴。“太遗憾了，我才刚刚决定要成为一个大都会的球迷，我的忠诚是不会轻易动摇的。布鲁斯，你得公平一点，接受现实。”

布鲁斯假笑，他盯着克拉克， “在哥谭，我们有不同的做事方式。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请自行脑补鸡毛秀里那个删减（不是）片段里本蝠的魔性挑眉。


	9. Chapter 9

和布鲁斯·韦恩约会是一件很奇妙的事。

这人身上集齐了那些嘴里含着金汤匙出生的信托基金宝贝的所有特征：从出生起他就拥有世界上绝大多数人一辈子都无法拥有的巨额财富，他所有的一切都是最好的，整个世界都以他为中心运转，家庭教师，私立贵族学校，甚至还有专人为他打理生活中的一切。

克拉克在跳蚤市场上和人讨价还价时，他可能只吃一顿饭就眼也不眨地花掉了大多数人一整年的收入。这就是生活，布鲁斯曾经这么告诉他，这就是他这样的人会做的事。

但也是同一个人，会为了一个刚进行到第二次约会的对象，认真地读着食物包装上贴的说明，为他加热千层面，要拿出来时还因为忘了戴上隔热手套被烫得轻轻嘶声，却又继续若无其事假装什么都没发生地把食物端上桌。克拉克在外面听着他的动静，只能咬着下唇忍笑。

一直到他们进了卧室，克拉克才有机会近距离查看了一下他烫伤的情况，仅仅是指尖红了一点，估计布鲁斯也觉得不需要做任何处理。只是在十分钟后，当布鲁斯手指上沾了芦荟润滑剂，慢慢探入他身体，克拉克努力适应着身体的异样感，忽然想到这约等于是布鲁斯也给手指上了药，再也忍不住，噗嗤笑出来。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯恼火地压低声叫他，但他越是这样，克拉克就笑得越厉害，整个人都颤抖起来。

“对不起，对不起，”他说，“我就是……抱歉，请继续。”但布鲁斯拿起那瓶润滑剂，准备继续给手指上倒更多，克拉克又忍不住抽搐着从嘴角漏出一声笑音，索性抱着肚子滚到一边笑个够。

布鲁斯等他笑够了，把他翻过来，克拉克一手捂住嘴，笑眼弯弯地看着从上方俯身的男人。“没礼貌的小子，你是在嘲笑我的技术吗？”布鲁斯眉毛往下压，露出凶狠的威胁眼神。

克拉克想要回答他，张嘴却溢出一声呻吟：布鲁斯修长的手指一下插入到深处，顶到了克拉克都不知道的某一点上。沿着脊柱窜起的愉悦火花让他眼前几乎闪过白光，克拉克下意识地朝上抬起腰来。

布鲁斯一手轻易地把他按回去，他又挂上了那个沾沾自喜的假笑，但克拉克已经不在乎了，他只想要吻他，想要更多。布鲁斯的笑容扩大，他俯下身，慢条斯理地吻着克拉克，胡茬轻轻地擦过克拉克的面颊。克拉克耳朵里只剩下自己剧烈的心跳和那短短的胡茬贴近刮擦过自己面颊的窸窣声。他大声呻吟起来，很难说到底是布鲁斯在他身体里玩的那些花招还是后一种让他更为情动。

显然布鲁斯比他更了解。“就知道你喜欢这个。”他咕哝着说，又贴着克拉克磨蹭了一下，克拉克眼神迷离地盯着他，双唇微微张开。这无疑被布鲁斯视为一个邀请，他再次吻下来，同时手上继续坚定地往他身体里抽送得更深更重，没过多久克拉克便尖叫着绞紧他射了出来。

等克拉克摆脱了大脑中那片高潮炙热迷乱的迷雾，发现自己躺平在床上，浑身从头到脚都充盈着一股暖融融的愉悦感。“我从没想过，布鲁斯·韦恩居然会是这种给予型的。”他开口说，布鲁斯坐在他身边，用一条毛巾擦着手，瞟了他一眼。

“如果有人这么告诉你，那他一定是全世界最大的骗子。”他淡然说，克拉克意有所指地以目光扫过他下身，布鲁斯的阴茎依然勃起着，在腿间形成沉甸甸的阴影轮廓。克拉克忽然嘴里一阵发干，他的视线朝上，对上布鲁斯的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。

布鲁斯嘴角弯起一个掠夺的笑容。“看出来你已经准备好来第二轮了。”他轻摇头，似乎嘀咕了一句什么可怕的生理优势。克拉克没听清，他毫不害臊地打开腿，证明他确实准备好了。

和布鲁斯约会是一件奇妙的事，而如果这世界上还有比和布鲁斯约会更奇妙的事，那就是和布鲁斯做爱。

克拉克的人生本该和布鲁斯这样的人属于两条永不相交的平行线，实际上克拉克真的怀疑过，也许他遇见布鲁斯那天，是冥冥中一个爱好恶作剧的天使故意把他们这两条平行线拧到了一起还打了个结。否则无法解释，为什么他们会那么迅速就一见如故，一旦进入约会状态就飞快地，咳，打得火热。

露易丝会因为他的庸俗用词而皱眉的，但事实如此。

在被八卦网站盖章秘密交往两个多月，实际上只交往了三周后，克拉克终于能确定了布鲁斯确实喜欢他，否则他看不出布鲁斯还能从这段关系里得到什么。他和布鲁斯过去会选择的那些约会对象一点边都不沾，他不可能为了布鲁斯的需要而随叫随到，打扮得光鲜亮丽，当一个挂臂美人，陪着布鲁斯出席应酬的场合，在闪光灯下露出僵硬的笑容，然后再被人挂上各种娱乐八卦头版评头论足。

好吧，克拉克实际上已经被人挂上网去评头论足好一阵子了，但双方都没有对此做出回应，或任何公开声明。星球日报社娱乐版同事花了半个小时给他普及了这个常识：只要当事人不对绯闻发表公开声明，不管小道消息传得多凶，多少人言之凿凿，都不算数。

所以，对外来说，他们的关系依旧还是在一个官方的薛定谔状态：要么在一起，要么没在一起。人人都在讨论，却没人能说清楚他们到底算在哪个阶段了。

这只是让绯闻更加尘嚣甚上，根据克拉克的了解，现在他们的关系据说已经到了一个关键的转折点：克拉克想要尽快定下来，但问题在布鲁斯这里，尽管他也动了真心，但出于多年花花公子的恶习难改，还是不愿意给出承诺。一个不愿放手，一个不愿承诺，正处于胶着拉锯战。好一出精彩的豪门狗血爱情戏，连本尊看了都只能表示有理有据，无法反驳。

现在布鲁斯·韦恩俨然成了一个可怜男人，正面临中年危机，为爱受困，一言不合可能便被情人赶出去睡客厅。

只有克拉克知道，在这段关系里，布鲁斯做过最委屈的事不过就是摸到克拉克出差哥谭时入住的廉价旅馆，一边往床上躺还要嫌床单粗糙墙壁太薄。

传统纸媒日薄西山的一个显著证据，就是连他们这样的报社能提供报销的旅馆水平也在一路下跌，早就不复当年了。连头牌记者露易丝·莱恩飞华盛顿都只能屈就经济舱，何况克拉克这样的普通记者。

布鲁斯听着他如此解释，眼睛忽然一亮，张嘴欲言——

“不，想都别想收购的事，”克拉克看都不看就知道他想说什么，“不管你觉得这有多方便都好，我绝对不会和我的老板睡的。”

躺在皱巴巴床单上的哥谭首富悻悻然地闭上嘴，盯着他继续从包里拿出衬衫。“你到底还有多少件格子衬衫？”

克拉克又从包里拽了一双袜子出来，闻言便瞄准他身上丢去。布鲁斯将那些往旁边一扫，顺势抓住了他的胳膊，用力把他拉过去。克拉克顺理成章地倒在他身上，两个人倒在床上滚了一圈，布鲁斯的手已经轻车熟路地探到他衬衫底下，但摸了几下又停了，不紧不慢地吻着他，并没有要进一步的意思。

“怎么？”克拉克问。

“我一个小时后和韦恩科技的研究团队还有一个午餐会，”布鲁斯解释道。

克拉克哼了一声，虽然这种主动撩人又忽然叫停的举动有点讨厌，但他也能接受这个理由。布鲁斯私底下确实是那种亲力亲为的人，尤其重视韦恩科技下属的研究团队的工作。克拉克已经学会不要因为这种事吃惊了。

他们又靠在一起耳鬓厮磨片刻，克拉克爬起来继续收拾，顺手打开了房间里的电视，等那个女参议员的声音传进他耳朵里，克拉克想换台已经晚了。

他浑身僵硬地看着琼·芬奇在国会发表声明，希望超人出来和人类进行谈话。画面转到下一个新闻，布鲁斯在他身后说：“你的那个朋友会怎么回应？”他听起来异常谨慎。

克拉克摇了摇头，他心乱如麻，过了一会才想到也许该先澄清超人和他不是朋友，但他看着布鲁斯关切的面孔，那些话又吞了回去。

“我不知道。”他是真的不知道，“这些日子以来，发生了太多事，他……我甚至不觉得他有准备好了要为自己申辩。”

“我记得你说莱恩去了华盛顿，调查非洲事件有关的内幕。”布鲁斯说，“她一直都是站在他那边的，不是吗？”

“她是，”说到露易丝，克拉克神色放松了一些，“但露易丝不喜欢别人干涉她的工作，哪怕是超人也一样。”

“这样并不明智，超人可以比她更容易进入一些地方，也更容易让别人开口说出一些内情。”布鲁斯说，克拉克苦笑着摇头。

“那不一样，超人很容易给普通人带来威慑感，这样得到的信息，很容易造成偏颇，不可能完全真实和公平，也无法作为证据。”克拉克说，“哪怕他再想知道真相，他也必须完全回避这些调查。”

他苦恼地塌下肩膀，过了一会才意识到布鲁斯正奇异地看着他。克拉克忽然想起来，布鲁斯从一开始就立场鲜明地不喜欢超人。

“对不起，我不该和你说这些。”他喃喃说，胸中的苦涩更增一分。“我知道你不喜欢他，也不相信他。”

“但你相信他。”

“我不知道在非洲究竟都发生了什么事，”克拉克说，“但我知道他不会想要有人因他而死。只是所有的事情都没有像原本预想中那样发展。”

“只要你相信他没有做错，那就够了。”布鲁斯这么说，他握了握克拉克的手。克拉克看着他，一时间胸中涌起那么多复杂的情绪，布鲁斯不知道这句话对克拉克来说有多重要。

他情难自己地低头贴上布鲁斯温暖的面颊，纵容自己这一瞬间的脆弱。布鲁斯松松地揽住他，侧头亲了亲他额角。

“好了，记者先生，”他温和地提醒道，又抱了他一下，“我还有一个会等着开。你也该准备去做你的工作了。”

克拉克又索了一个吻才放开了他，布鲁斯留下一句好好工作，便闪身出去。克拉克对着他消失后凌乱的空床发了一会呆，然后又自顾自地笑了。


	10. Chapter 10

布鲁斯很快便结束了午餐会，他走出大厦，秘书已经等在外面，抓紧在他离开前的这几秒提醒他接下来几项日程。布鲁斯让她把详情发给自己，随即钻进车子，告诉司机去博物馆。

午后的哥谭街景从车窗外渐渐加速往后掠过，布鲁斯滑动着手机，看着秘书发过来的详情，同时一心两用地考虑着他能通过哪些人去接近琼·芬奇参议员，好弄清楚这里面是否也有卢瑟背后动的手脚。一个名字从他脑子里闪过，他可以马上让秘书去安排一个会面，但在要拨出那个电话时，布鲁斯迟疑了。

韦恩集团一直在积极推动大都会的重建，但布鲁斯·韦恩从没有在超人相关的议题上明确表示自己的立场。好吧，几乎没有，除了对着超人本人那一次。问题是，如果他选择在现在插手，和他一贯的做法不符，很容易引来不必要的注意。

然后他想到了什么，不觉自嘲地笑了。

何必自欺欺人呢，他的身份早就暴露了，早就不知道有多少人已经知道了布鲁斯韦恩就是哥谭的蝙蝠。卢瑟甚至把布鲁斯·韦恩加入他的派对邀请名单，明目张胆地把他引入陷阱。同样还有克拉克，尤其是考虑到超人一度和军方发生过摩擦，星球日报社小记者的另一个身份恐怕在许多相关人士那里都也不是秘密了。

克拉克是否也意识到这一点了呢，布鲁斯不由好奇起来。不像布鲁斯·韦恩对他更多是为了掩人耳目的表演，克拉克却不一样，那个堪萨斯小镇的农场还有生活在那里的一家人有多真实，克拉克·肯特就有多真实。

布鲁斯曾经猜测过克拉克是如何转变为超人。从一开始，超人就没有把自己的脸隐藏在一张面罩后面，克拉克也不可能只是简单地把那副眼镜往脸上一戴，然后就心安理得地以为再没人能认出自己是谁。

在他们第二次约会的晚上，当克拉克第一次在他面前摘下眼镜，布鲁斯完全猝不及防。没错，他知道他们最终是要到床上去的，没人会在做爱的时候还戴着眼镜，那根本没法解释。他只是没想到，克拉克居然就真的那么随意地把眼镜拿了下来。

但超人并没有随之出现。在他面前的还是克拉克，头发凌乱打卷，眼神柔软无害。奇怪的是，他看起来反而更像他自己了。

布鲁斯很清楚，有很多办法可以让一个人在其他人眼中看起来不一样，通过改变一个人的身姿仪态、步态、表情等等，这些点滴细节的不同，都会让一个人看起来很不一样。克拉克显然也利用了这些技巧，但却不全是通过伪装。

克拉克·肯特并不只是超人的伪装，相反，超人更像是克拉克非日常的另一面，一个展示给世人的坚不可摧、无所不能的形象，而从超人回到克拉克，他似乎也只是放下了那个形象，回到一个更轻松的日常状态。一旦一个形象深入人心，人们就会自动接受心理的暗示，哪怕事实摆在眼前，也会视而不见。

但另一方面，布鲁斯有点懊恼地想，克拉克对他的另一个身份，确实处理得有点太漫不经心了，明明他有着那样强大的力量，却同时伴随着一种接近轻信的纯真。也许这就是纯粹力量的副作用：他长到这么大，可能都没有被纸割破一次手指，生过一次病，受过一次伤，从不知道世界上有什么东西能伤害自己，久而久之，很容易让人形成了这种不自觉的自负。

但人类的世界已经承受不起超人从另一次惨烈的失败中吸取类似的经验了。

他下车进入哥谭博物馆时还在思考着，该怎么提醒克拉克他的“朋友”这些问题。虽然克拉克和他的关系也正日趋稳固，但布鲁斯·韦恩并不是一个提供这类实战型经验参考的好人选。

克拉克已经相信了布鲁斯那些年轻时热爱极限运动还有几次特别糟糕的意外所造成的伤疤的借口，但一个谎言总是需要更多谎言来遮掩，他不能冒险再把克拉克对他的信任底线推得太过。

博物馆馆长朝他走过来，热情地把他引到了这次展出的重点，亚历山大之剑之前，喋喋不休地历数着这把剑有多么不寻常，他和他的团队又是如何千辛万苦才能把它带回哥谭博物馆。布鲁斯心不在焉地敷衍着他，一个工作人员走过来，请馆长去接受媒体采访，他才得回了片刻清净。

“这是赝品。”一个声音从他身后响起，布鲁斯瞄着展示柜反射出来身后那个黑发长裙的高挑女子，回头缓缓露出他标志性的笑容。

“哦。”他当然知道这是假的，原件早就在黑市上被卖掉了，如今悬挂于某个苏丹的床头。不过嘛……布鲁斯迅速地由上而下地扫了对方一眼，女人含笑地看回来。

布鲁斯见多了各色美人，其中不乏倾国倾城者，但像这样能把一袭长裙穿得如同一件盔甲的女人，实在不多。像这样的女人，危险就是她们的魅力。

他赤裸裸的打量眼神，让对方嘴角一弯，似乎觉得很有趣。她向他落落大方地伸出手来：“戴安娜·普林斯，古董修复专家。”

布鲁斯不轻不重地握了握她的手，“而你对亚历山大之剑的评论，我猜是专业建议？”

“哦，不，我并非为了这个来的。”戴安娜说，看都没看展示柜。她笔直地看着他，“事实上，我相信我们有着共同的关注对象。”

布鲁斯不知道她到底在说什么，直到她越过他，看向他们身后。布鲁斯也顺着她的视线看过去，克拉克正站在博物馆馆长身边，带着他那个职业性的礼貌笑容，频频点头让对方说下去。布鲁斯想起来，之前克拉克确实提到一句和博物馆相关的事。

布鲁斯收回目光，轻佻地啧声，“如果你想要我对那个绯闻发表看法，我恐怕——”

戴安娜打断他，“你我都知道，他不只是有这一面，不是吗，韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯一阵毛骨悚然。她知道克拉克是什么人。

“你是什么人？”他嘴唇不动，嘶声道，

她平静地看着他。“一个本来没打算要再次涉入类似纷争的人，但现在我改变主意了。我曾经逃避过，某种程度上来说我能理解他，但他现在无法再逃避了。”

布鲁斯一下子明白了。“你知道华盛顿发生了什么事，芬奇的国会演讲是怎么回事。”

她没有正面回答，只是轻轻一笑，“韦恩先生，我相信你自己会搞明白的。还有他。”她伸手正了正他的领结，随即离去。

布鲁斯目送她的背影汇入人群，下意识地回头去看克拉克，不期然地对上克拉克的双眼。后者给他一个颇古怪的表情，那是什么？他无声地以口型问道，看起来是既觉得好笑又隐隐有几分吃味。 

布鲁斯轻轻摇头表示不必在意，他暂时没有闲心为克拉克的反应觉得好笑。等到离开博物馆，再次回到哥谭街头的车流中，他正要给秘书去电让她安排一次会面，手机上却跳出了克拉克的号码。

“嘿，”克拉克轻快地说，十足刻意，半分心虚。“我刚刚想起来，我今天不能和你一起晚餐了。我必须要去跟进一个线索。”

布鲁斯不觉皱眉。“这个变化和刚才发生的事有任何关系吗？”

“不，当然不是，为什么你会这么想。”现在克拉克听起来更心虚了，“就是一个我之前在跟的新闻，总之，等我忙完了会再找你。”

还没等布鲁斯再问，他已经飞快挂断了。布鲁斯盯着手机，哼了一声。

7个小时后，蝙蝠侠隐身在楼顶的阴影中，看着斜跨着记者包的克拉克从公寓正门走出来。阿德里亚娜·桑托斯和她的孩子最近获得了韦恩集团下属一个基金会的救助，刚刚搬进了那栋公寓。克拉克出现在这里，显然就是过来找她的。

克拉克一边走一边把手机贴在耳边，但那边似乎没有接电话。他只好又把手机塞回了口袋里，东张西望一下，然后穿过马路，全无防备之心地走进了一条阴暗的小巷。蝙蝠侠眯起了眼睛，这附近的社区治安情况虽然在哥谭不算最坏，但在网上的旅游指南里也明确被划为入夜后不宜前往的危险区域。克拉克却这么漫不经心地晃了进去。

不出他所料，很快就有其他人看见了这只待宰的肥羊。一个男人大摇大摆地跟在记者身后进了巷子。

接下来就是司空见惯的情节了，没过多久黑暗中就传出了一声相当不痛不痒的“哎哟”。当蝙蝠侠从楼顶猛地降下，这起抢劫已经进入尾声。被抢劫的那个还在试图和抢劫者讨价还价：“你可以拿走全部的现金，但我真的需要那个录音笔中的内容——”

钩抓枪发出的破风声让他猛地抬头看过来，抢劫者也随之回头，将枪指向身后。蝙蝠侠一把攥住枪管，反手挥拳击打在他面门，那人闷哼倒地。随即是弹匣被拆解落地的脆响。蝙蝠侠捞起脚边掉落的记者包，丢还给还在原地发着愣的记者。

克拉克反射性地接住了，但还是目瞪口呆地看着他，就像从没想到他会真的出现。蝙蝠侠忽然明白过来。

这是第一次蝙蝠侠碰见克拉克，但从克拉克的角度，他当然知道超人已经见过蝙蝠侠一次了，以及上次他们碰面时发生了什么。作为一个本质上家教良好、彬彬有礼的好青年，克拉克显然也没能准备好在类似这样先跟对方撂了狠话（让蝙蝠侠自行埋葬自己）之后又阴差阳错地被对方帮了一把时该怎么做。

这就是为什么他的表情看起来那么滑稽，好像他一时间也拿不准到底自己应该继续谴责还是表达感激。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：我把公主出场的时间和目的都改了，和照片无关。→所以前面老爷偷到的卢瑟的数据里也就没有了他给正联每个人强迫症一样做了icon好像要专门帮他们组团出道的内容。


	11. Chapter 11

克拉克第一个念头是，哥谭的蝙蝠，比上次看起来要高一点。

他想都没想到他会以这样的方式，以及在这样的时间再次和蝙蝠侠狭路相逢。实际上，他会出现在这里纯属意外。克拉克在上次过来调查桑托斯的死时，曾给过阿德里亚娜·桑托斯一张自己的名片，他没报多少希望她会真的打过来，在博物馆的采访中途接到她的电话，由于事出突然，还不得不找了借口将跟布鲁斯的晚餐也推掉了。

他在公寓门口等了好几个小时，才等到下班回来的阿德里亚娜。让他略感欣慰的是，和上次相比，她如今的境况似乎有所好转，有了工作，还搬到了一个过得去的地方。

“我不知该找什么人去说这件事，” 她一边抱着孩子哄着，一边对克拉克说，“我甚至都不知道这对你有没有用。但如果不找个人说出来，这事憋在我心里会把我折磨疯了。”

“几周前，有一个人在路上认出了我，他之前和塞萨尔关在一起，塞萨尔给他看过我和孩子的照片，他告诉我，一开始并没有什么人找塞萨尔的麻烦，那个和塞萨尔发生冲突的犯人本来也和他们井水不犯河水。他后来才听别人提起，有一个俄国人在前一天来探视过那个犯人，第二天就发生了那件事。”

“一个俄国人。”克拉克重复道，“你和其他人提起过这件事吗？”

“当然没有，没人想知道这种事，”阿德里亚娜说，她不觉提高了声音，孩子在她臂弯里被惊醒，哭闹起来，“所有的警察都对那个蝙蝠睁只眼闭只眼，他们一直都知道他做了什么，他们只是让他继续那么做！”

克拉克离开她的公寓时，心中的疑惑不减反增。在他刚开始关注蝙蝠侠的这一系列烙印事件，克拉克本以为整件事没有什么可存疑的，一个人多年来以暴力行为来实现他自己的正义，然后跨过了界线，如此而已。

但当他又将前后发生的事再次归拢梳理了一遍，之前的结论就忽然不再那么理所当然了。

蝙蝠侠在哥谭作为义警活动了很多年。在明面上，哥谭警方从来没有认可过这个义警的行为。在警方通缉名单上，有些时候蝙蝠侠甚至比他抓捕的犯人排得更靠前。有人相信他是好人，也有人认为他只不过导致哥谭更趋混乱的帮凶。不过蝙蝠侠看起来也从来没管别人都是怎么想的。

但蝙蝠烙印是新的，在过去从未出现过。克拉克在脑子里再度过了一遍被烙印的那十八个人的报道，感觉就像被人猛地扇了一巴掌，一阵突如其来的难堪笼罩了他：

第一起烙印事件发生在黑零事件后的半个月。那也是第一次，在蝙蝠侠活动那么年后，他忽然一改往日的作风，不再只是单纯把嫌犯拷在现场丢给警察来收尾，而是采取了更为激进的烙印式的羞辱手法，加重了惩罚的意味。

他变了，他很愤怒，那个老人说。那时克拉克试图以记者的身份去找卡希纳·泽瑞扑了空，却意外地第一次在哥谭听说那个蝙蝠的存在。现在想来，克拉克那时候就该留意到，连路人都意识到蝙蝠侠不再照他过去的老办法行事了。

发生了什么，那些愤怒从何而来，难道只是他忽然不耐烦了，受够了老把戏？又或者是，另一些更不可逆转的改变震动了他？因为外星人的到来，彻底改变了人类看待这个世界的方式，同样也改变了蝙蝠？

出现在桑托斯死亡事件中的这个神秘的俄国人，也是一个新变化。

克拉克读了他所能找到的关于蝙蝠侠的坊间传闻，每个故事都大同小异，但不管是亲眼所见还是道听途说，在那些匪夷所思的故事里，蝙蝠侠可能是吸血鬼或变异蝙蝠，会分身会瞬移，关键时刻还会变身一大群蝙蝠飞走之类，但从没有类似的传闻，提及蝙蝠侠有这样一个代理人。

如果蝙蝠烙印本身已经代表了高高在上、毋庸置疑的裁决，足让罪犯闻风丧胆，为什么还需要有一个人专门出面，甚至不惜假另一个罪犯之手让这个惩罚执行到位呢？特别是那个杀死桑托斯的犯人很快也在转移时试图逃跑而被击毙，又一个死无对证的结局。

一切都实在太过巧合了。特别是随后还有人匿名将桑托斯的照片寄给了他，不知怎么就认定克拉克会感兴趣，但克拉克当时甚至都还没来得及对蝙蝠侠写过半个字就已经被佩里驳回了。那些照片最终让他不顾佩里的阻挠，写了那篇文章，再之后佩里气冲冲地撕了他的稿子，再然后呢，超人就现身去警告蝙蝠侠了。

就像一副多米诺骨牌，一只未知的手推倒了第一张，其他便都跟着倒下。

这大概是为什么在那些简单到愚蠢的诈骗案中，受害者们总会想要否认自己受了骗，克拉克带着一丝苦涩的自嘲想，因为清清楚楚地意识到自己被人愚弄的感觉实在是太过羞辱了。

结果证明，都到了这时候了，该死的墨菲法则还是不愿意放过他。下一秒，克拉克眼睁睁地看着蝙蝠侠从黑暗中现身，把那个抢劫他的人揍翻在地，顺带着捞起他的包丢了回来。

噢，不，克拉克绝望地想，拉奥，请别让他——

“没人警告过你，不要在哥谭的夜晚迷路吗？”蝙蝠侠说。

克拉克闭了闭眼睛，他的神没有听见他的祈祷，蝙蝠甚至还耐心到停下来跟他说话了，天啊。

饶是在如此羞耻的时刻，克拉克还是忍不住留意到，蝙蝠侠的现身是如此完美。哪怕以超人的听力也只能捕捉到一丝划破空气的嘶嘶声。他踏出暗影形同鬼魅，还有那身制服和披风，勾勒出绝佳的戏剧效果，完美地演出了人类内心深处对黑暗的恐怖想象。

没人比克拉克更清楚，在现实生活里当一个身着披风的成年人，想要不显得滑稽有多难。你需要让其他要素压过那种滑稽，这样人们才会把你当一回事。超人的优势在于，他能作弊，他会飞，但蝙蝠侠却是完全靠他自己驾驭住了这一切。

一股突兀的怒火忽然涌了上来，不管桑托斯为何而死，蝙蝠侠依旧给十八个人打上了烙印，整件事里真正被愚弄的只有克拉克。在这背后的人等于是嘲弄了克拉克相信的一切，他让克拉克和佩里所争辩的新闻道德立场，变成了一个笑话。

他认定——结果也猜对了——克拉克永远也摸不到真正的蝙蝠侠新闻的边，只能靠超人作弊。

但这一次不会了，克拉克会用记者的方式解决问题。

露易丝曾经和他分享过自己的小故事，当她还是个不起眼的年轻记者时，曾经遇见过一些采访对象直接把她当成空气，越过她走进男厕所。

“好笑的是，他们以为女人会不敢跟进去，就好像那里有什么‘唯有蛋者入’的权力结界似的，”露易丝说，哪怕正在说一个和蛋蛋双关的下三流笑话也还是优雅从容，“既然如此，我只能让他们看看我多有种，顺便看了看他们的，事实上，总是比我预期的要小很多。”

克拉克当然理解她的意思，记者并不是一个等着采访对象对你自动倾吐心声的职业，相反，很多时候你会被挡在门外，你要有踹开门的勇气，不管那是路边的男厕所还是国会议员的办公室，或，就眼下而言，一个穿着蝙蝠装的男人的心门。

“我确实稍稍迷失了那么一小会，”克拉克说，“但既然我撞见你了，你想要就有人在你的城市里趁机浑水摸鱼这件事发表一下看法吗？”

蝙蝠侠朝他偏了偏头，“如果我没听错，你在试图采访我吗？”透过电子音干扰，他的声音显得生硬而粗暴，但克拉克还是在那低沉的音色里听出了那么一点被逗到了的意思。

看来蝙蝠侠面对普通人，尤其是普通受害者，的确要耐心温和得多。“如果我说是，你会接受吗？”

“回答是少管闲事，回你的大都会去，去找个更讨人喜欢的受访者。”蝙蝠侠说。

啊，那丁点的耐心这么快就见底了。克拉克决定冒一冒险，“只是觉得你也许偶尔会需要一个相对友好的媒体那边的朋友，你知道，你不可能一个人干完所有的活。”

蝙蝠侠无动于衷地朝他扫了一眼。“这就是你一路跟着桑托斯的新闻跑的原因？”他讽刺地说。

他知道了，克拉克倒不怎么惊讶，“你给他打了烙印，然后把他留给警察。但有人借你的名义杀了他，你就不想知道是什么人吗？”

蝙蝠侠短暂地停了停，克拉克趁机说，“我可以分享我的线索，但除非你给我一些东西作为交换。”

蝙蝠侠哼笑出声，更接近一声咆哮。“你虚张声势倒挺像那么回事。”他向后退了一步，就要融入黑暗。

“等等，”克拉克说，不由自己地跟着他向前一步，“在那个犯人动手前，有一个俄国人去了大都会监狱探视过他。这个信息对你来说有任何意义吗？”

蝙蝠侠的脚步一顿，就在克拉克以为自己已经打动了他时，后者已经射出抓钩，克拉克只能站在原地，眼睁睁地看着他消失在大楼的阴影中，叹了口气。

半小时后，克拉克也回到了旅馆，在电脑上匆匆把白天博物馆的录音稿整理出来，爬上床便沉沉睡了过去。但几个小时后，他再次缓缓苏醒过来，有人在房间里，就在床畔低头看他。克拉克闭着眼露出一个迷糊的笑容，那是一个他已经非常熟悉的心跳。

一具温暖的躯体靠上来，克拉克睡眼惺忪地转过去揽住他，“晚餐的事，对不起。”他打了个呵欠，顺便看了一眼时间，不由咋舌。“啊，你这个夜猫子。你是怎么进来的？”

布鲁斯不答，事实上，他正横眉竖眼地拉扯着克拉克的睡衣，“这是什么？”他质问道。

克拉克低头看了看，眨了眨眼，“哦。”

“哦？”布鲁斯不敢置信地说， “我说过，不准把大都会队的球衣穿到卧室里来！”

“你说的是你的卧室。”克拉克故意回他，“但这里不是，你不能随意把边界扩大。要知道，在一段关系中，任何时候都需要适当清晰的边界——”

布鲁斯以迅雷不及掩耳之势一把将睡衣从他头上拽掉，丢到床下去。克拉克大笑起来，顺势揽住布鲁斯，将他掀翻到身下。所有关于个人边界的长篇大论都迅速转为了一室缱绻。


	12. Chapter 12

街市嘈杂的声浪灌入他耳中，布鲁斯呻吟一声，把脑袋往枕头深处藏。这里的墙确实太薄了，这也提醒了他自己此刻身在何处。另一个证据就是身后紧贴着他的胸膛被他的这个反射性动作弄得乐不可支地震动起来。

“早啊。”一个轻吻落在他脸侧，布鲁斯掀开眼皮瞄着克拉克近在咫尺处愉快的笑容，立即不客气地把这张讨厌的脸推开了。

他现在知道在克拉克的地方过夜的最大坏处了，克拉克绝对是一个超级积极、超级烦人的早起一族，最可恶的是，他自己起来就算了，也不肯让别人好好睡。

现在他又贴过来了。“嗨，我正准备下楼去给我们弄点早餐，你需要我给你带点什么吗？”

“我需要睡眠。”布鲁斯暴躁地说，他早起的低气压唯有在面对阿尔弗雷德时才会稍有收敛，克拉克这种积极欢快的情绪简直是每一秒都踩在他愤怒值上。

“来嘛，起来吧，”克拉克不知死活地继续撩拨他，一双手探入被下，“顺便说，你的作息习惯相当不健康，夜里不睡觉，白天又不想起来，想要打破这个恶性循环的第一步就是从按时吃早餐开始。”

他真的不需要再来一个加强版本的阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯恼火地想，不过幸好他知道怎么对付克拉克。他抓住克拉克的下巴把他拽过来，狠狠吻住那张喋喋不休的嘴巴。克拉克愉快地在他嘴里呻吟着，尝起来还有一股子薄荷牙膏的气息。

他一定是在这个吻的半中途就又放松地闭上眼睛睡过去了那么几秒，直到克拉克报复地轻咬了他一口。布鲁斯呻吟着睁开眼睛，“克拉克！”他低吼道。

“我真该把你刚才张着嘴巴睡过去的样子拍下来，”克拉克说，既觉得无奈又好笑，“说真的，如果你确实需要好好休息，你就不该半夜还跑过来找我。”

“相信我，在你这里对我已经是休息了。”他没好气地说，克拉克噗嗤笑了。

“所以我只是一个帮你放松下来的工具，我对你来说难道就是个按摩棒吗？”他故意曲解他，还忿忿不平地撅起嘴。

布鲁斯扬眉，被克拉克闹了这么久他也清醒得差不多，现在看来直接把克拉克打发走自己爬回去继续睡觉的可能性已经微乎其微。说起来，克拉克非要弄醒他的动机也非常可疑，布鲁斯朝着克拉克宽松的睡裤下方扫了一眼，果不其然，年轻人啊。

“一个合格的按摩棒会等别人按下启动才提供服务。”他冷淡地说，话音没落就迅速出手，隔着衣物准确地拿住了那壮观的勃起。

克拉克从喉咙里滚过一声不堪忍耐的呻吟，字面上像所有被人攥住蛋蛋的男人那样无助地颤抖起来。他把手搭在布鲁斯的前臂上，像是要推拒但又矛盾地攥住，“布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯慢条斯理地给他一个挑眉，“性爱，睡眠，食物，我的优先顺序总是这样。”他懒洋洋地摊开身体，露齿而笑，克拉克立即打蛇随棍上，贴了上来。

这很容易，他的身体依然因为几个小时前的活动而松弛着，甚至都用不着额外再扩张。但克拉克进入得还是很谨慎，只带来了一点点愉悦的刺痛，布鲁斯从喉咙底部柔软地发出一声叹息。

克拉克当然没错过那个，抬头看他，笑意在眼底闪过，“嗯，看来想要让你早起时脾气不要那么坏，只有一个办法。”

他在布鲁斯待要反唇相讥时吻住他，缓缓推进得更深。布鲁斯喘息着感受他在自己体内缓慢磨人地浅浅抽送着，变换着角度和深度的撞击节奏，让他在逐步累积起来的快感中扭动着迎上去，愉悦如温水般漫过他的全身。克拉克双臂环过他，把他拉得更近，伴随每一次深深顶入持续辗转地亲吻他。

不像那种仓促潦草行事的一次性行为，在黑暗中粗野急切地摸索顶撞，这是那些相拥而眠的伴侣在明亮的晨光中醒来时会发生的事，慵懒地不紧不慢地取悦彼此，除此之外，早餐可以等，世界可以等，一切都可以等。

就连高潮到来的那一瞬都被拉长得悠长平静，布鲁斯在绵长的余韵中再次昏昏欲睡起来，恍惚里却感觉身边的克拉克忽然又爬了起来。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，他可以发誓，克拉克绝对是先飘了一下，才把脚落在地板上。

“性爱，睡眠，然后是食物，对吧，”在越发明亮的光线中，克拉克完美赤裸的身体几乎闪闪发光。他冲布鲁斯歪歪头，笑出了两颗小虎牙，精力充沛得简直令人憎恨，“在我把早餐带回来前，你还可以再睡十五分钟。”

布鲁斯咕哝一声，干脆地往被窝里陷得更深，随便他怎么样吧。

克拉克回来时带了让他有足够动力从被窝里探出头来的咖啡，甚至成功地诱哄他吃了几块火腿蛋。一次快速的冷水浴，布鲁斯终于彻底恢复到百分百的清醒状态。

他回到房间里，克拉克坐在电脑前，手指上心不在焉地转着一只笔。他从椅子里回转身看布鲁斯，短暂地微笑了一下。

“要走了？”

“我以为你也要赶回大都会去了。”布鲁斯说，自然地过去把手放在他肩上，扫了一眼电脑屏幕，那上面的搜索内容就和他猜的一样，“在哥谭还有其他采访任务吗？”

克拉克吞咽了一下，有点心虚地将眼睛看到一边：“呃，这个嘛，我可能还要多待一天，有篇很棘手的报道，露易丝给了我她过去认识的几个线人的联系方式，看能不能从这里敲开一点点缝隙。”

棘手的报道，布鲁斯玩味地想。“如果你有需要用上我的名字的地方，你知道我不会介意的。”

克拉克回给他一个半惊悚半搞笑的眼神。“呃，谢谢，”他很小心地说，“但我想应该——哦，我差点忘了。”

他冲着布鲁斯开开心心地笑起来，“是关于阿德里亚娜·桑托斯，”布鲁斯回给他一个空白表情，克拉克解释说，“韦恩集团下的一个基金会给了她救助，她还有她的孩子不用再担心随时被房东赶出门了。”

“不是所有带了我姓氏的机构做的好事都和我有关，克拉克，”布鲁斯摊手，“那个基金会设立的目的本来就是找到那些符合救助资格的申请人，她刚好符合，就是这样。不是她也会是别人。基本上我什么也没做。”

克拉克失笑。“好吧，随便你怎么说，我还是很高兴。”他笑眼弯弯地看着布鲁斯，好像在说着他能看透布鲁斯所有张口就来、言不由衷的瞎话。

布鲁斯没能克制住自己，俯身抬起他的下巴，在那个笑容上轻啄了一口。“等你忙完了你的重要报道再联系我。哦，还有一件事，克拉克？”

“嗯？”

“下次我来见你时，你最好已经把那件睡衣给处理掉了。”

一直走到楼下，他还能感觉克拉克愉快的笑声盘旋在他身侧。

但其他人就没有这么欢迎布鲁斯·韦恩的出现了。琼·芬奇参议员在她的办公室里见了他，但不管布鲁斯是装傻充愣或是旁敲侧击，她都无动于衷。

“不管你想要从我这里得到什么，韦恩先生，我只能说抱歉，委员会的职责是关注超人的问题。这次听证会只是关于真相，民众需要超人站出来直面问题。”

布鲁斯不经意地撇嘴。恐怕把民众换成“政府”会更合适，像超人这样强大却又不被约束的力量，只要他存在一天，对于政府来说，就是一个必须想办法加以控制的问题。超人问题委员会已经获得了收集超人一切情况的授权，这已经不是秘密了，但这次在媒体上传得沸沸扬扬的听证会，将会是第一次他们能把超人从天上叫下来，站到他们面前的机会。

权力本身想要的是控制，它从来不想要真相，所谓真相，只是用来诱哄抚慰普通民众的安慰剂罢了。

“在大都会黑零事件的当天，我就在那里眼睁睁看着我的公司瞬间倒塌，”他说，“那种脆弱无力感，我相信没人想要再体验一次。我也和其他人一样渴望得到一个答案。但看看你的周围，参议员，这个办公室，这座建筑，你比我更清楚，在这里有多少是真实。我们包围在数不清的虚伪和不实之中，我们每天呼吸着谎言，在这种情况下，你要如何让一个外星人给我们真相？”

芬奇看着他，她绷紧的嘴角露出一丝微笑。

“我想我们只能在听证会上得到这个问题的答案了。”


	13. Chapter 13

露易丝的线人并没有带来多少有用的信息，但确实有一个俄国人，近期在哥谭港活动比较频繁，他自称为野兽，主要涉及贩卖军火和人口。

“其他的我也帮不了你了，桑托斯只是个在下游的人贩子，不太可能对像他这样的人构成威胁，”他们站在楼道的阴影里，克拉克只能看见一个模糊的轮廓，“如果你想要继续挖，可以去布鲁德海文碰碰运气。过去几年，这个野兽的买卖也曾波及周边，布鲁德海文警方在和记者合作方面比哥谭警方更少受限制。”

克拉克解读出了他没说出口的潜台词，意思就是作为相邻城市，布鲁德海文警方相比之下更不腐败，同时也深受从哥谭流窜过去的罪犯作乱之苦，更愿意和记者合作。

这让他忍不住又想起了蝙蝠侠，无论花了多少年，蝙蝠侠的努力似乎并没有什么用，犯罪依旧如在哥谭滋生不息。一个人要怎么样咬牙咽下那么多的挫败感，才能日复一日从床上爬起来，将这份甚至都得不到多少感激回馈的义警工作继续下去？

布鲁德海文警局面对记者来访的反应也不像哥谭警方那么冷漠戒备。有人给他指出了他要找的那位警探的位置。克拉克走近时，那个身形瘦长结实的年轻人还在对着电脑一副仇大苦深的模样敲打着一份报告。

“理查德·格雷森警探？”克拉克出声道，年轻人头也不抬地敷衍应声，“我是星球日报的克拉克·肯特，我有一些——”

敲打键盘声戛然而止，格雷森警探猛地向后仰过身来看他，动作大得克拉克差点担心他整个都要翻倒过来了。幸好下一秒他已经稳定住了，转过来目瞪口呆地盯着他看。

“克拉克·肯特？”他重复了一遍，仿佛那名字有什么奇特之处，“大都会的那个星球日报？”

“是的，”克拉克不明白他为什么反应那么大，“我想要了解一些和哥谭港的人口贩卖有关的——”

格雷森警探噌地站了起来，一把抓住他往外带，“我们另找个地方谈。”

另一个地方，也就是离警局十分钟车程的一个小餐馆。环境不算完全私密，但这个点足够安静。格雷森警探隔着桌子依旧狐疑地瞄着他。克拉克被他看得越来越莫名其妙，只好打破沉默，再次说明自己的来意，他想知道一个叫野兽的俄国人和哥谭港的人口贩卖案件之间的关联。格雷森的眼睛睁大了，随即闷笑起来。

“所以你真的不知道我是谁。”

克拉克愈发困惑，“我应该知道吗？”

格雷森忍俊不禁地咧了咧嘴，“不不，别在意，我只是差点以为你是……抱歉，言归正传，”他清了清嗓子，“没错，我知道你说的那个人，克格勃野兽，一个雇佣兵，有过不少化名，真名是安纳托利·尼克亚杰夫，几年前他涉嫌刺杀外国政要，被国际刑警通缉，但在最后还是脱身了，这几年他确实在哥谭港活动。为什么你想知道他的事？”

“我认为他和一起谋杀案有关，”克拉克跟他说起在大都会监狱里发生的那起可疑的斗殴致死事件，但他提及蝙蝠烙印时，格雷森警探打断了他。

“我以为大都会的媒体从来不相信哥谭的蝙蝠这回事呢，那只是一个虚构的都市传说，和鬼魂一样不可信。”

“十八个人被打了烙印，还有人因此而死，”克拉克说，格雷森神色一黯，肩膀也绷紧了，仿佛克拉克在指责的是他。 “我不认为鬼魂能做到这种事。鬼魂也不会在小巷子里一拳打倒打劫我的嫌犯，我遇见过他，格雷森警探。”

“那你想要什么呢？”格雷森说，“星球日报也要加入谴责蝙蝠侠的行列？”

“不，我的主编不想要那样的故事，尽管蝙蝠侠确实越线了，”克拉克说，“但哪怕是他也不该为自己没做过的事情承担恶名。”

格雷森顿了顿，很迷惑地看着他，“你让我糊涂了，肯特先生，你是既在谴责蝙蝠侠，同时也要为他澄清他不是一个杀人凶手吗？”

“如果事实如此，没错。”克拉克理所当然地说，但格雷森再次笑起来，他肩膀的紧绷慢慢消失了，摇着头。

“那就祝你好运了。但别说我没提醒过你，恐怕那位第一个就不会配合你的调查工作。你也很难在哥谭找到支持你的读者，更别提大都会了。蝙蝠侠就像哥谭的一样特产，每个孩子都听说过他，但没人会当众大声讨论。那更像是一个彼此心照不宣的秘密。”

克拉克忽然灵光一闪。“你是哥谭人，对吗？”他说，格雷森瞟了他一眼，“对不起，只是你谈起它的方式，就像人们谈起自己过去的家。”

格雷森的微笑里多了一点点落寞与怀念的意味，他没否认。克拉克打量着眼前的年轻人，忽然意识到，格雷森也许比他一开始以为的更年轻，甚至可能也才二十出头。

“他是怎么样的？”他突兀地问，格雷森一愣，“我是说，蝙蝠侠，当你还是一个孩子，你们都是怎么看他的？”

“一个孩子会怎么想象一个总是在黑暗中出现，总是比警察快一步找到坏人的义警？”格雷森说，耸了耸肩，“一个英雄，一个现代佐罗，一个无所不能的存在，一个我曾以为永远无法逾越的榜样。”他声音低下去：“但孩子总是会长大的，现实也不是漫画。”

他的手几乎无意识地在左侧胸口上按了一下，克拉克好奇地看着他，“因为这样你才成为了一名警探吗？”

格雷森正要回答，又停下，抬头和拿着咖啡壶过来给他们续上的服务员打了个招呼，看来他是这里的常客。服务员添完咖啡却没立即离开，犹豫着多瞥了克拉克几眼。

“对不起，你看起来很眼熟，你是什么演员或明星吗？”她盯着他看，满脸纠结，显然努力在翻寻着脑海深处的记忆。

克拉克还没回答，她已经自己找出了答案：“哈，你就是那个记者，对吧，和布鲁斯·韦恩约会的那个。”

正低头啜饮咖啡的格雷森警探不知何故发出呛咳声。幸好克拉克经过了这几个月的洗礼，已经知道该如何在公共场合得体地应对这件事了。人们认出他的激动更多是因为一个名人八卦故事跑到了眼前，充其量就是给日常生活加了点调味料，一转过身就会把他抛到身后。

等到服务员离开，克拉克对上了格雷森若有所思的视线，有点尴尬，和布鲁斯传绯闻唯一不好的地方，就是有时候他采访的对象反而对他本身的八卦更感兴趣。

“那是真的，对吧，”格雷森说，“我一开始还以为是假的，因为听起来实在太不像真的了。没想到我居然猜错了，那居然是真的。”

克拉克准备摆出练习过的无可奉告脸： “我不——”

“你甚至完全没有觉得厌烦或生气。”格雷森没管他，自顾自往下说，“通常人们被卷进一桩莫名其妙的传闻，哪怕脾气再好的人也会想要尽可能地撇清关系，特别是另一个当事人名声不那么好的时候，但你没有。” 他眼中闪过奇异的顿悟，“你不讨厌他，你真的喜欢他。我的天，这特么居然是真的。”

克拉克语塞，他差点忘了他眼前的不是普通人，而是一个职业警探，从点滴细节蛛丝马迹里找线索就是他本行。“格雷森警探，我们能回来刚才的话题吗？”他生硬地说。

“我已经把我知道的都告诉你了，”格雷森说，他把胳膊搭在椅背上，看起来既放松又自在，半是好笑地看向克拉克，目光中带着一些和之前不同的衡量。克拉克被他短短几分钟里的转变弄得有点晕，“关于安纳托利·尼克亚杰夫我就只知道那么多。对不起，我这段时间对哥谭的事不像过去那么保持关注了。”

既然他都这么说了，克拉克也只好告辞。他起身和格雷森握手道别，格雷森看了看他，忽然露出一丝狡黠的笑容。

“我是不知道你们之间到底有多真，无论如何，祝好运，你会非常需要的。”他亲切地说，就这么留下一头雾水的克拉克走了。

就这样，辗转了一圈，克拉克又回到了哥谭，他在哥谭港查到了一艘名叫白葡萄牙人的货船，这艘船登记在安纳托利·尼克亚杰夫的其中一个化名下，装载的则是归属卢瑟集团的货品。

货船的抵港日期也让克拉克眼皮直跳。他记得非常清楚，就在同一天，蝙蝠侠和一个押送车队发生了激烈交火。怪不得蝙蝠侠对他提及俄国人一点反应也没有，他一定早就知道了安纳托利·尼克亚杰夫的存在，早有预谋要抢夺那些货品，只可惜被超人打断了。不过即便是超人也没有让他放弃再次尝试，克拉克想起了不久前卢瑟实验室遭人闯入的新闻。蝙蝠侠最终还是得手了。

现在看来，桑托斯只不过是夹在这两拨人之间的一个棋子。蝙蝠侠抓住他，给他打上烙印，也许还刑求逼问出了安纳托利·尼克亚杰夫的信息，然后才有这之后的追车交火和抢夺。

安纳托利·尼克亚杰夫是个雇佣兵，他只是个打手的角色，他策划了桑托斯的死，但为什么在他背后的人想要把超人拉进来？卢瑟集团又在这其中扮演了什么角色？为什么蝙蝠侠一定要得到白葡萄牙人运送的那批货品？那是什么？

克拉克反复翻看自己的笔记，每一秒都更加困惑，他感觉自己脑中的齿轮就像陷入泥沼无法转动。有什么隐约在边缘一闪而过，他却抓不住。

公交停下，克拉克稳了稳神，跟着人流向外走，他今天还有一个地方要去，虽然他不认为那里会有他想要的答案。

他神游的思绪边缘捕捉到了地铁由远及近的声音，克拉克下意识地回头看了一周他身边在等待的乘客，一张熟悉的面孔突兀地闯入他的视线。克拉克不由自己地瞪大了眼睛，在他苦苦寻觅几个月而不得之后，卡希纳·泽瑞就那么站在他几米远外。站在她身后的男人，有另一张他已经更为熟悉的脸，安纳托利·尼克亚杰夫朝着那女孩走近了一步，抬起手来——

在列车进站的巨大轰鸣声中，克拉克浑身的血液都冻住了，太近了也太快了，在这样密闭空间里，但他不能只是看着——

但什么都没发生。一个女人伸手扶住了那女孩。克拉克看不清她的动作，但她抬起一只手挡在雇佣兵身前，那男人的面孔因施力而扭曲，却无法哪怕撼动她一分一毫。

列车在他们身边停了下来，这一角落里发生的角力也迅速结束了，雇佣兵头也不回地快步逃离现场，那个女人还站在泽瑞身边，一只手安抚地环住女孩的肩膀，低头和女孩说了句什么。然后她抬起头来，准确地望入克拉克的眼中。

跟我来，她以口型说，带着女孩转身走出去。克拉克也如梦初醒，跟了上去。


	14. Chapter 14

“哎呀，看看这是谁。真是一个惊喜啊，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯把他的卡递给酒店前台，慢吞吞地转过身去。在他身后的三步外，站着的是著名的露易丝·莱恩，似笑非笑地打量着他。

“惊讶的该是我才对，我听说星球日报社的报销标准似乎远比这个低。”他说，摆出了公众最常见的韦恩一号表情，笑容歪斜，傲慢中带着一点挑逗。

露易丝·莱恩也微微一笑，笑容里自带锋刃，将他的挑衅像蛛网一样拨掉了。“别用你小男友的标准来套用到我身上，”她直接地说道，下巴微抬，“但既然我们遇见了，能借你几分钟私下谈谈吗，韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯小心地掩饰着惊讶，莱恩已经知道他们的关系了？看来克拉克和她还真是无话不谈，这也让他忽然间落了下风。

克拉克之前问他和露易丝·莱恩交恶的原因，认为是他搅黄了女记者的大新闻，这个猜测不算大错特错，但真相是，搅黄了新闻，惹到女记者的不是布鲁斯，而是蝙蝠侠。从那以后莱恩就一直怀疑韦恩集团和蝙蝠侠有关系，只苦于没有证据。

布鲁斯不禁为了自己的失策而恼火，克拉克说过莱恩正在华盛顿，但他并没做好会和她狭路相逢还被反将一军的准备。莱恩知道超人是谁，她最早报道了外星人，现在她还知道克拉克在和布鲁斯约会，克拉克毫无疑问也会告诉她他们初相遇那天晚上布鲁斯都说了什么，她已经比他快了好几步，掌握了更多信息。

不过，布鲁斯转念一想，有何不可呢？他同样也需要知道莱恩在华盛顿的调查进度，他原本打算通过克拉克那边去旁敲侧击的，但既然正主本人都撞到眼前了，捡日不如撞日。

他抬起胳膊，偏头示意，露易丝·莱恩便从善如流地挽住了他的胳膊，跟着他一起走进了电梯。

“你在这里做什么？”他们一走进房间，女记者就咄咄逼人地发问了。“克拉克知道你在这里吗？韦恩集团也要加入质询超人的大派对吗？”

布鲁斯扬眉，他伸手在内袋里摸了一下，启动了信号屏蔽器，这样即使莱恩在偷偷录音也只会录到一段嗡嗡噪音。

“我不知道你在说什么，我只是来考察集团业务，顺便拜访了一下芬奇参议员的办公室而已。”

莱恩呵了一声，“别对我装傻了，韦恩，我知道芬奇手里的牌是什么了，那个他们打算推出来指证超人的证人，华莱士·基夫，就是你的员工，不是吗？他在黑零事件中失去了双腿，被你救了。说服他站出来肯定花不了你一分钟吧。”

布鲁斯正思索着该怎么套出她的话，闻言脑子里几乎嗡了一声，他缓慢地抬头瞪着她。“不好意思，再说一次？”

“华莱士·基夫，”莱恩看出了他的惊骇，也眨了眨眼，“你不知道？我还以为是你故意让他去面对面指控超人。”

布鲁斯终于明白了为什么当时芬奇的笑容那么奇怪，为什么芬奇完全对他半真半假的试探不屑一顾，她能坐到那个位子上，早就见惯了人们为了得到自己想要的东西如何诱哄欺骗，不择手段。见鬼，她一定以为他才是华莱士·基夫背后的支持者。

他暗骂一声，拿起手机拨通了集团财务负责人的电话，“弗兰克，我要你查一下所有集团寄给华莱士·基夫的支票是否有兑现……没有？他全部退回来了？”

他缓缓放下电话。在他通话时，露易丝·莱恩坐在了沙发上，好整以暇地抱着胳膊看着他。

“看来我们都被人愚弄了，莱恩小姐。”他告诉她。

“这也可能只是你和你的会计在一唱一和。你已经愚弄过我一次，韦恩，我为当时的信任付出了代价。”莱恩讽刺地答，“我有什么理由这一次要相信你，就因为克拉克相信你？”

“因为，”布鲁斯一字一顿道，“我也和你一样，不想让他因为错误的理由作出错误的选择。”

莱恩一顿，眼神变得更为锐利，“你知道了。”这不是疑问句，“操，你知道他是什么人。”

他没回答，知道她自己会得出答案。莱恩表情有点扭曲，想笑，“当然了，你就是绯闻的当事人之一，你和克拉克一样清楚，一开始克拉克根本没有和你在一起。他消失是为了别的事。天啊。你告诉他你知道了吗？你当然没说。”

“我们不如各自省点时间吧，”布鲁斯说，“没错，我知道，你也知道，因为很显然，你没能尽到义务去告诉你的好朋友靠一副眼镜骗过世人的把戏实在过于儿戏。”

莱恩面色一沉，“别特么想要转换话题——”

“你在和他一起工作，我在睡他，四舍五入，就当做我们有着共同利益好了，”布鲁斯说，不再迂回，“我不是那个幕后操纵者，芬奇也不是，她代表的政府只是想要控制超人，但我不认为她会刻意污蔑超人，不，想让超人走下神坛的另有其人。我相信你对非洲事件的调查应该也有相同的结果。”

莱恩犹豫了一下，还是点头承认了。“斯旺维克部长对我证实了，出现在雇佣兵手里的子弹，来自莱克斯·卢瑟的实验室。那是一个布局。他们利用了我把超人引到那里。”

她紧盯着布鲁斯，想看看他作何反应。布鲁斯说：“他只会私下证实，但你不可能得到官方承认。实际上，到目前为止，所有政府方面的知情人都没有出面为超人做任何澄清。政府不希望人们太喜欢超人。他们不喜欢像他这样不可控的超级力量。他们害怕的是有一天，超人会利用这些崇敬和爱戴，要求更多权力，甚至凌驾于国家政权之上。”

“真的？你也认识他，你认为他是那种人吗？”莱恩自问自答：“不，他永远不会那么想，但你或他们都不会在乎这个，因为你们相信任何人都可能会被权力诱惑，那是你们唯一会的思考方式。”

布鲁斯沉默片刻，“你应该打电话给克拉克，告诉他子弹的事。包括听证会也只是个幌子。”

“然后呢？哪怕知道那里有诈，他还是会去。那就是他会做的事，”莱恩挑衅地补充道，“你如今应该也很了解这一点了，不是吗？”

“正因为这样——”布鲁斯紧绷地开口，手机铃声响起，打断了他要说的话，莱恩低头匆匆扫了一眼手机，脸上闪过古怪的神色，按下了接听。

“嗨，克拉克，什么……我这边有点听不清楚，噢，你找到了那女孩？她愿意站出来作证一切都是卢瑟用她家人的安全来威胁她说的？”莱恩眼睛亮了起来，是一个老练的捕猎者发现猎物时那种渴望的眼神，“所以她的家人并没有死？她也把真相告知了芬奇？” 

布鲁斯听到了关键词句，望向她，莱恩朝他露出胜利的笑容，继续对那头说道：“太好了，我在华盛顿也有收获，听着，如果我们能在听证会前把这一切登出来，公布于众，一切都会不同了……”

布鲁斯忽然伸手握住她前臂，轻轻按了按，示意她情况不对。莱恩一手捂住手机，狐疑地看他，脸色也随之一变：她也听见了在一墙之隔外那一串纷乱脚步。有人停在她房门外。

“那是什么——”她嘶声道。

布鲁斯低若耳语，“看来他们也已经知道那女孩倒戈了，你的报道一旦刊印出来，不管听证会上基夫说了什么都没用了。”

“所以？”

布鲁斯嘴角勾出冷酷线条。“所以，他们没耐心继续等听证会了，有的是更直接栽赃的办法。”比如说，像上次一样用她来当引出超人的诱饵。

莱恩眼神一凛，也明白过来，她低咒一声，转而去抓过她的皮包。布鲁斯看着她从里面摸出了一把SIG P238半自动手枪，虽然外面的情势已经迫在眉睫，还是忍不住调侃了一句：“我不知道你还是拥枪派。”

“我不是，但任谁天天邮箱里塞进来一打死亡威胁时都会知道怎么做才是明智做法。”莱恩一边打开保险一边说，干脆利落，看得出是有练过，“换你试过几次就知道了，老是等着被人英雄救美真的很无聊。”

布鲁斯哑然失笑。“勇气可嘉，但我不认为这能挡住他们。”他说，也快速衡量了一下眼下意外的发展。他这一次只为打探游说而来，在这一身底下并没有穿着制服，周身上下只有必要的电子设备和几枚麻醉针剂。事到如今，外面的雇佣兵恐怕也不会因为多一个重量级的目击证人就终止这次绑架。

他之前和这些雇佣兵交手过，固然有把握能在事态发展到见血前迅速拿下至少三人，但那和布鲁斯·韦恩的身份不符，势必要引起莱恩的警惕，但在他还不确定卢瑟鱼死网破的后手是什么之前，他也不能冒险让那些人把莱恩带走掣肘超人——

他后知后觉地停下了，原本预期中的破门而入并没有发生，相反，走廊外面安静得一丝声音都没有，透着几分诡异。布鲁斯背后泛起一阵意料中的毛骨悚然。莱恩也意识到了这一点，不同的是，她立即放松下来，翻了个白眼，做了个“又来了”的表情。

她放下枪，并没有去打开门，而是转到了阳台，打开了落地窗。与此同时，超人缓缓降落在阳台外，红色披风在他身后被风鼓动着，他对着她微皱起眉，“我说过，像这样的时候你应该叫我——”

他猛地切断了声音，几乎是惊悚看着房间中的布鲁斯。莱恩也似乎才刚想起来，朝后方投来一瞥。布鲁斯能读出她眼中暗含的威胁：如果你不打算自己告诉他，相信我，我会的。

布鲁斯面无表情地回望他们，同时一个念头悄然闪过，超人并不知道他在场，看来超级听力也并非24小时保持开放倾听，又或者是他需要主动发起，类似调频收音那样需要具体定位到某个人某个频道才能听见？

“我，呃，”超人结结巴巴地再度开口，这一刻他再也不是电视媒体上那个伟岸无匹的光明之子，钢铁之躯了，挣扎着想要挽回，“我只是——”

“路过然后打个招呼，就像平时一样。我知道。”布鲁斯说，“顺便问一句，你把那些雇佣兵弄到哪里去了？”

“我把他们放到了警局外，”超人反射性地回答后才回过神，“等等，你……”他咬断了后面的话，惊疑不定地将目光再次投向莱恩，莱恩事不关己地耸肩。

“需要我把房间留给你们就说一声好了，”她无所谓说，“嗯，等等，我又想了想，算了，你们还是回到他的顶层套房去吧。我还有一篇稿子要赶呢。”


	15. Chapter 15

很长时间以来，超级感官，特别是听力一直都是克拉克生活中需要努力应对的麻烦问题。

这并非关于要如何去听见，而是如何做到控制自己不去听。克拉克不太情愿地承认，某些时候，他确实会无法控制自己对身边人的保护欲——他怎么可能不担心呢，和他比起来，人类是如此脆弱易伤——很容易就会越过那条模糊的界线，成了某种冒犯。

在他的能力刚刚显现，还无法操控自如时，他爸妈就曾经和他谈过这个问题。露易丝则更直接一些。

“你得尊重我的个人隐私，克拉克，”她说，“我不是不感激这种保护和关心，但想到有个人会随时在监听着我在做什么真的很诡异，每个人都需要一点个人空间，哪怕是对你来说这也是很不健康的。你想要尽可能地帮助别人，这当然很了不起，但你不能当一个24小时只为了他人而存在的永动机，你不是一台拯救机器，亲爱的。”

真相总是会带来一些刺痛，在他内心深处，克拉克知道她说的是对的。但这依然还是一件他需要不断提醒自己的事：学会接受自己做不到无时不刻地全能全知，说服自己即便偶尔适度放手，他爱的人们，还有这个世界也依然会好好的。至少他也有在努力，不再把玛莎和露易丝当成潜意识里那个默认的收听频道，只有在知道露易丝确实正在接触极为危险的采访对象时才会留意倾听她的动向，露易丝对此也表示了理解和让步。

到目前为止一切顺利，只除了一个。

布鲁斯。

克拉克降落在顶层阁楼的露台上，缓慢地步入房间中，感觉并不像一个邀请。布鲁斯站在一点距离外等着他，神情安然，完全不像刚刚发现一个足以让整个世界为之沸腾的秘密。

克拉克忽然反应过来：在这么近的距离，他依然听不清布鲁斯的心跳，一阵怪异的嗡鸣覆盖在原本的心音之上，干扰了他的听力，那也是他之前在跟露易丝通话时听见的干扰声。

“在你身上有东西，那是什么？”他突兀地开口道。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，好像才想起来，他将手探入西装上衣内，那个持续干扰的嗡鸣便消失了。

“所以你的能力确实会被外在因素干扰。”他若无其事地说，也等于是承认了那些徘徊在他们之间的猜疑。克拉克咬紧牙关，他简直不敢相信布鲁斯居然能如此厚颜。

“你一直知道我是谁。”

“没错。”

“这就是你接近我的原因吗？”被人背叛的痛苦和愤怒交织在一起，迅速地结成一股怨毒，嘶嘶地沿着克拉克的喉咙爬升：“因为我是超人？因为我是那个能毁灭世界的外星人？”

哪怕认出了他自己的原话，布鲁斯看起来还是冷静得接近无动于衷。“不，我这么做，只是因为你过于轻信。”

“不好意思？”克拉克怒极而笑，“所以我太轻信给了你能利用的机会，还是我的错？”

“不，你只是太傲慢了，”布鲁斯缓缓说道，“太过相信自己的力量，也太过轻信人类看似的脆弱和善念，不相信会有人能伤害你。事实上，他们可以，一旦有机会，他们也会那么做。”

“所以你选了这种特别的方式来证明自己的观点。”克拉克说，他怒火中烧，口不择言，“好吧，我听到了，我傲慢自大又轻信，我猜是你反过来才是那个完美的典范了，为了地球的安全不惜和我上床？真是伟大的牺牲，我想你一定得意极了，对吧，操你！”

“如果我实际上很享受那件事，就很难算是一个辱骂。”布鲁斯答道。

哪怕克拉克此刻满脑子沸腾的怒意和恶意想要发泄，也被这突兀的一句话给弄得一愣，“什么……”

布鲁斯向他走过来，克拉克不能移动，但他也不能接受自己在这一刻退怯，只能直挺挺站着看布鲁斯一步一步逼到他面前，伸手抓住了他的披风，克拉克不由自主地绷紧了身体，“放开我！”他嘶声道。

布鲁斯没放手，反过来抓着他的披风把他拉了过去。“因为你能够毁灭世界，你可以动动手指就杀死任何人类，”他一字一顿道，笔直地望入克拉克眼底，“所以你才更不能够轻信，你不能够随随便便就被人牵着鼻子走，一旦你冒冒失失地犯了错，代价就会是我们付不起的，我们承担不起另一个黑零或更可怕的事件。是你自己告诉我，一旦犯错不会有第二次机会，再也无法重来，记得吗？”

克拉克僵住了。他对上布鲁斯的眼睛，仿佛第一次认识他，“我……不……”他卡住了，一团无形的肿块哽在他喉间，他低头费力地吞咽着，深深吸气。

布鲁斯捧住了他的脸，拇指拂过他的颧骨。四目相对，克拉克片刻迷茫，随即无奈地露出苦笑。

“所以还是关于超人，对吗？”他说，“在我问你那天，你就已经知道我是谁了，你之所以会同意，还有后面你所做的一切，只不过为了调查超人。”

一丝苦楚再度泛上他舌尖，这次更多是酸涩，克拉克努力试着扯动嘴角，却笑不出来，“我知道了，关于这点我很抱歉，我——呜？！”

布鲁斯非常干脆地堵住了他的嘴，克拉克瞪大眼睛，反射性地便要往后退，又被人抓住披风给拽回来。布鲁斯狠狠地吻他，像野兽那样撕咬着他的嘴唇。克拉克呻吟起来，他不会因此受伤，却无法不回应这热烈的吻。他反手环住了布鲁斯的肩膀，本能地在对方唇舌间吸取着如火的热情。他深深地吻着他，几乎忘了时间，也忘了要放手。

但在他们之间有什么东西开始发出轻微嗡响，稍稍中断了几秒，又再度顽强地响起来。

布鲁斯先中止了这个亲吻，克拉克看着他皱着眉从衣袋里摸出一个纤薄的黑色手机，嘴唇犹带着那一吻残余的殷红，抿得紧紧的。他接通了那头，应了一声之后眉头更加皱起来，把手机塞到了克拉克手里。

克拉克不明所以，还是接了过来。结果那头是露易丝。

“不是我想要煞风景，但你们应该也谈得差不多了吧，我需要你下来帮我补完卡希纳·泽瑞那部分的故事，”她说，背景传来敲打键盘声，“先办正经事，我保证等你加完班你男朋友还是会在几万块一晚的顶层套房大床上等着你的。”

从某个角度来说，是露易丝救了他。三小时后，克拉克终于完成了他的那部分工作，从露易丝房间的阳台离开，回到了大都会的公寓里。

他没有打开灯，恍惚地钻出制服，换回睡衣，倒在卧室的床上，却依然半分睡意也没有。

今天委实是过于漫长的一天。克拉克想着白天的调查经过，格雷森警探的话，还有在哥谭港的发现，最后是那位令人惊叹的女士——戴安娜，她如此自称，安顿好惊魂未定的泽瑞后，只有她和克拉克时，她把手放在他胳膊上，和他说话，就好像他还只是个迷惘的孩子。在那双眼中，是如同大地般坚实而宽广的力量。

“我很抱歉我来晚了一些，”她说，“我逃避太久，想要摆脱自己的旧习惯总是不那么容易。”

这一点，克拉克深有体会。

他在床上翻了个身，深吸一口气，却又不自觉地吸入了枕头上若有若无的一丝高级古龙水味。那是……上次布鲁斯过来看他时留下的。

克拉克想起了什么，嘴角露出一个苦笑。之前有一次，布鲁斯不知道从哪个派对上沾了一些香水味直接过来找他，克拉克给他一个难以言喻的眼神。也是在那时，布鲁斯意识到克拉克对气味非常敏感，那之后每次来见他，布鲁斯都会很仔细地沐浴过，虽然他们谁都没讨论过，这就像一个心照不宣的承诺。

克拉克曾经无比钟爱着像这样同床共枕耳鬓厮磨的时刻，特别是随着夜晚时间的流逝，布鲁斯身上的味道逐渐一点点沾染到他的身上、床上，让他无法不沉沦。

但现在，过往的美好也成了一个尖刺，扎得克拉克胸口隐约作疼：布鲁斯并不是终于学会了体贴，察觉了他对气味的敏感。布鲁斯无疑是确实知道，因为超人有着超级感官。

克拉克咽下了叹息，他握紧了双手，克制着想放开感官去倾听布鲁斯此刻在做什么的冲动，但还是没忍住逸过去一秒。阁楼套房里很安静。卧室床上只有一个稳定平缓的心跳。当然，布鲁斯并不会在等着他，撇开露易丝的调侃不提，布鲁斯可能比克拉克自己更清楚也更了解克拉克会怎么做。

露易丝和报道只是一个借口，一个能够让克拉克在当时选择离开，飞出去的理由。在那之后，克拉克就再也没有理由让自己回去了，也再没有理由心安理得地继续喜欢着布鲁斯，继续像过去那样躺在他身边，与他分享夜晚和陪伴。

他三小时前下去见露易丝时，女记者只看了他一眼，淡淡地说，“他实际上也没那么糟糕，你知道，他是专门为了听证会的事情过来的，他本来也可以不对我承认他知道了。”

克拉克只是沉默以对，露易丝也就没再说下去。

实际上，他也不知道自己能说什么。

布鲁斯对他说的那些话，依然在他脑海中一遍遍翻滚着。克拉克甚至不该为此惊奇。他们第一次见面时，布鲁斯就已经摆明了他的立场，克拉克只是被自己盲目的喜爱蒙蔽了双眼。

但他如何能够不喜爱他呢？克拉克更加苦涩地想。

这么多年来，克拉克都在寻找一个地方，一个能容纳他、能理解他的人，直到他遇见了布鲁斯，复杂得迷人，自相矛盾、心口不一得那么可爱，莫名地就和克拉克一拍即合。

在布鲁斯面前，克拉克从来不需要担心自己该说什么，该做什么。布鲁斯的年龄，他的经历，他所有的一切，让他能轻易地接住克拉克的不安和困惑。

他甚至也曾想过，也许他该对布鲁斯坦诚布公，告诉他超人的事——然后他把念头收回来了，不行，他父母已经为他的秘密作出了牺牲，甚至不只是他的父母，还有露易丝，其他人，那些都已经是他沉甸甸的永远付不清的债了。他没有理由再把这样的重担随意派发，只因为他想要那么做，就把自己的秘密强加给布鲁斯。

而现在，他的愿望貌似实现了，却是以如此讽刺的方式。


	16. Chapter 16

装着咖啡和三明治的托盘轻轻地落在台面上。布鲁斯咕哝着道了一句谢，双眼依旧紧盯着屏幕上飞快闪过去的数据流。

“最新出刊的星球日报上没有刊登莱克斯·卢瑟密谋陷害超人的相关报道，或那个被救下的非洲女孩的声明，”阿尔弗雷德说， “其他新闻媒体也一样，一派平和如无事发生。”

“我猜到了，”布鲁斯说，阿尔弗雷德没有立即离开，这表示布鲁斯努力想要躲开的那场谈话最终还是来了。他默默叹息，回头看去，“也许二十年前佩里·怀特会更加激进，不顾风险，但今时不同往日，星球日报社现在要维持生存，他绝对不会在没有掌握压倒性的充分证据之前通过露易丝·莱恩的文章，那个非洲女孩的证言还有一颗子弹并不够。卢瑟的律师团会让他们吃不了兜着走。”

“从华盛顿方面的消息来看，那场听证会也在继续筹备中。”阿尔弗雷德继续说，“看起来他们并不打算取消它。”

这也是另一个在布鲁斯意料中的事实，他从来没有乐观到以为这事会有变化。

“他们不可能取消。”他说，又把注意力转回了屏幕，“对芬奇还有委员会来说，究竟背后是什么人在诬陷超人，都没有改变他们的目标：芬奇要的是让超人从云端落下来，站在她面前和她谈判。她不可能放弃这个机会，她甚至可能会进一步利用如今这些新证据，说服超人配合政府方面的行动，用一些妥协办法来牵制住超人。”

让布鲁斯隐隐有些不安的是，不只是媒体方面或政府没有动静，卢瑟那一边也保持着表面上平静。卢瑟肯定已经知道了自己计划接二连三的失败，只要那女孩在听证会现身说出真相，电视台实时直播，世人都会立即知道他阴谋设计陷害超人的事实，他会一夜之间身败名裂，锒铛入狱。

如果政府想要安抚拉拢超人，他们绝对会乐见甚至推动此事。卢瑟不可能不明白这一点。问题是，在看似山穷水尽的局势下，为什么莱克斯·卢瑟还继续按兵不动等着坐以待毙？布鲁斯不会再低估莱克斯·卢瑟的疯狂。卢瑟花了这么多时间，谋划了这场阴谋，不可能就这么简单，除了华莱士·基夫这枚棋子，他是不是还留下了其他的后手？

“堪萨斯方面有任何异常动向吗？”他想到了什么，问道。阿尔弗雷德没回答，把托盘往他眼前坚决地推进了一寸。布鲁斯叹气，拿起一块三明治，相当刻意地咬了一口，囫囵吞下，“满意了？”

“完全没有。”管家说，“堪萨斯的情况也一样。过去二十四小时，卫星遥感实时传输的监控中，斯莫威尔小镇周边都很平静。当地警方收到了一个匿名线报，正在附近设卡搜寻有一个过路的通缉犯，但他们还没发现任何可疑人士，特别是雇佣兵之类的出没。在经历过莱恩小姐的被绑架未遂后，我想肯特先生也会更加注意自己养母安全。”

“继续监视。”布鲁斯咕哝道，解决了那块三明治又飞快地转回面向屏幕，“过去种种已经足以说明，他并不是全天候的全能全知。”

阿尔弗雷德过了好一会才再次开口。 “大多数人如果觉得歉疚，他们会直接说对不起，而不是做截然相反的事。”他说，布鲁斯差点没跟上他的话，反应过来后飞快地瞟了他一眼，“道歉想要起作用，最好是以对方能听见的方式。更何况一声道歉比起用一个卫星全天监控小镇要简单也便宜多了。”

“这不是一个道歉。”布鲁斯语气里不带入半点感情色彩，只是陈述一个简单的事实：“克拉克需要的并不是一个道歉。”

在他第一次拜访克拉克的公寓时，他们发生过类似的对话，当时他是在测试克拉克的反应，但现在想想，却像是对他们关系的一个预告：后悔或抱歉都是不足够的，你无法改变过去已经发生过的事。你只是希望自己能被原谅。但一句对不起，比起他已经做出的事都太轻飘了。

阿尔弗雷德几乎是怜悯地看着他，“我并没说是肯特先生，或超人需要那个道歉。”

布鲁斯的肩膀僵硬起来。他嘴唇抿紧成一条直线，过了一会才说：“让卢修斯给我韦恩集团收购星球日报一个初步报价，”他突兀地换了话题，“韦恩集团的加入，会让佩里·怀特支持他的王牌记者时少一点后顾之忧。”

之前他就考虑过收购这件事，但当时克拉克明确拒绝的态度让布鲁斯只能把它暂时放到一边。但现在他们既然已经不会再见面，布鲁斯看不出有任何理由不继续推动这件事。

阿尔弗雷德叹息一声：“我还是不得不说，简单说一句道歉，真的要经济便宜多了。”他识趣地没有继续进逼，又盯着他吃了几口就离开了。

洞穴里再度回归沉寂。布鲁斯继续盯回屏幕，画面中不时闪现过各处骚乱暴力，以及在国会大厦前对超人示威抗议的人群。屏幕正中那道熟悉的红蓝色闪过，布鲁斯瞥过去一眼，放大的动作更多是下意识作出：画面切换后，超人严正英俊的面孔隔着屏幕面无表情地和他对视着。

在认识克拉克之前，布鲁斯曾经以为这种居高临下如同救世主般的姿态，无不象征着超人有多么傲慢和高高在上，是在籍此对人类张扬他无所不能的神力。但他现在明白了，那张脸上的神情，以其说是傲慢，更接近于无所适从：

面对所有这些汹涌而至的爱、信任、崇拜，还有仇恨、敌视和猜疑，超人不知道自己该如何是好。它庞杂得超过了一个来自堪萨斯的年轻人所能承担的重量。

这些人类心中的混乱和冲突，早在超人来之前就已经存在了，而在他出现之后，人们只是更加方便地找到了一个发泄目标。所有那些愤怒，因为失去而愤怒，因为自己无能为力而迁怒，最后都指向了那个看似带来一切的人：超人。讽刺的是，布鲁斯也曾以为自己和那些人是不同的。

在华盛顿那一别之后，克拉克没有再联系他。署名克拉克·肯特的文章依然零星见报，布鲁斯从其他渠道得到的消息是，记者本人也一如既往地在兢兢业业地忙着他的本职工作，就像什么都没发生过。

阿尔弗雷德总是对人性以及他人的宽恕有着相当宽容的想法，他习惯了对布鲁斯有着无限的宽容，于是以为世界上其他人也会这样。但有些事并不能被原谅。

布鲁斯的目光不经意地掠过洞穴角落的工作台一侧那个闪着莹莹绿光的矛头，那是他在和克拉克约会这一个多月来的工作成果。在他夺得这样武器的同一个晚上，克拉克对他毫无保留地敞开了自己的爱意，但即便在那一刻，布鲁斯也从未有过一秒迟疑或犹豫。在他的潜意识里，他说服自己这是必要的，他必须就近观察超人的一举一动，从而掌握先机。直到现在，这个谎言再也无法自欺欺人了。

这就是为什么克拉克需要的东西比一个道歉多得多，比布鲁斯现在能给的多得多。

也许作为克拉克·肯特，他会原谅布鲁斯的欺骗，但超人也有太多他要保护的人，他每周回去看望的养母，永远支持和聆听的露易丝·莱恩……所有保护他的秘密，也会因此受伤害的人。布鲁斯对他做的事，已经远远地越过了信任的界线。易地而处，布鲁斯不会原谅任何这样对他的人。

他和克拉克之间已经没有可能。在华盛顿时，布鲁斯已经明白那就是最后的告别。也许这就是为什么他不再有任何顾忌，放手将所有的眷恋投入最后一吻中。

到此为止，就是最好的结束。


End file.
